Hawaiian Nights
by Trunksie Chick
Summary: Pan Graduates high school. Trunks and Pan go to Hawaii. Trunks gives Pan stuff. Fun. Only for those who loves the corny, lovey dovey perfect happiness stories. Ch.12 is up!
1. Prologue

I don't own DBZ.. If I did Trunks would be mine. ALL MINE!!!!  
  
Hawaiian Nights Prolougue  
  
Ages: (I can mess up their ages because Im writing this so if you don't like it well don't read!) Pan: 18 Bra: 18 Trunks: 24 Goten: 23  
  
It was a regular day. Class after class. Nothing different. Pan was in her Clay class, last class of the day. "Awesome!" she thought. "A week left until I graduate!!!!" She was sitting at the wheel, grinning a Goku-esque grin. Not paying attention to what she was doing, , she realized it was Friday. Jumping out of her chair, making quite a mess with the clay, she squealed, "Oh my Kami!!" She got several glances from other students as she sat back down thinking, "I'm seeing Trunks today!!!!" The bell rang. Pan grabbed her bag and ran into the nearby forrest, jumping into flight. As she flew to Capsule Corp, she watched everyone on the street, thinking, "Oh, I really love Trunks.. I just wish I knew if he liked me too.." -=- Trunks's Office-=- "Its just about 3, Pan should be here soon. Oh. I wish I could tell her how I feel. But what if she doesn't like me? I'll be rejected and then I'll feel so stupid." A very annoying buzzer sound came, followed by his secretary's annoying voice. "Mr. Briefs, a young lady is here to see you, shall I send her in?" "Yes"  
Trunks thought "Oh. well I'll just ask her about my idea when she gets  
in here." The door opens and in walks the clay covered Pan. "Hi  
Trunks!" She says smiling happily. "Uhh. Hi Pan. Art class?" "Yeah. had a bit of an accident in clay. You wanted to ask me something?" Trunks smiles "Well, I know your graduation is next Friday. I was planning a trip for Goten and me the Monday after but he had a change of plans. Would you like to go?"  
Pan smiles yet another Goku-esque smile. "Of course, I'd love to! Where are we going?"  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out. But I'll give you a hint. Its an island, its warm, and you'll definetly need a swim suit." Trunks trailed off.  
"Hawaii! Is it Hawaii?" Pan questioned happily.  
"Yeah." Trunks answered.  
"Oh this is so awesome! I'm really excited!" she said happily, as she thought "Oh, I'll finally get to spend time alone with Trunks, and my dad cant object because im an adult!" A big smile came across her face.  
Trunks thinks "This isn't like her at all.. Maybe she does like me. Well, I'll find out soon enough."  
"Trunks, you'll be at my graduation, right?"  
"Of course Panny."  
"My mom and Dad are having a small party for me afterwards. will you come?"  
"Sure. Is it ok with your dad that I come?"  
"Yeah I already asked him." Pan replied. "Well, I need to go, but I'll see you next Friday!" She walked out of his office thinking "I'mgonna go to Hawaii with Trunks!!!!"  
-=- The next Friday at her Graduation -=-  
Pan was standing in line to get her diploma. "Son, Pan" she heard. She walked across the stage, took the diploma, shook the hand, walked off hearing massive claps from the audience and screams of "GO PAN!" "That's my lilttle girl!" and "Yeah! Panny!!!!" She smiled as she walked off the stage.  
-=- Later that evening at the Son Residence -=-  
"Pan. we're so proud of you!" Gohan said.  
"So Pan, " Her Grandpa Goku asked, "What are you gonna do next?"  
She thought about it. "Well, I'm going on a trip with Trunks on Monday."  
"Hey Kid.." she heard as she turned to see her beloved Trunks. "Good job. Ready for Monday?" "Of course I am. I cant wait!" "Well, now that I think about it. Do you wanna stay at my place on Sunday night? We'll be able to leave earlier on Monday then." "Ok." Pan answers. Trunks thinks "Damn. she hot. How could she ever like me?" He blushed at his thoughts, smiling. "Well, Panny. I'll see you Sunday. Be at my place at like 6. I'll make dinner!" "Ok! I'll be there!" She agree's. She then thinks. "I love you Trunks.." -=- Sunday at 4-=- "SHIT!" Pan cries out. "I need to pack!" Running into her parents room, she yells "Mom can I borrow a suitcase?" "Shouldn't you already have packed?" Videl asked. "Well I was celebrating with Bra and Marron!" Pan replied, not expecting her Mother to yell. "GOHAN!!! GET YOUR MONKEY-ASS UP HERE!!!!" Gohan runs up the stairs frantically. "Are you ok hunny? What happened? Something wrong?" Gohan questioned. "Could you get a suitcase for Pan?" Videl asked sweetly. "You mean you called me up here for that?" "Yeah." -=- 5:30-=- "Mom! Dad! I'm leaving!" Pan screamed as she was going to the door. "Bye Pan!" Her mom yelled from her room. Gohan came running to the door, giving his daughter a gentle hug. "Have a fun time sweetie. If Trunks does anything to hurt you, I'll break his neck." "Sure dad. Bye" -=- 6:02-=- Pan walked up to the Front door of Trunks's house and rings the bell. She hears some running around and whispering, and the she hears Trunks yell "Hold on Pan!!" Sshe waits, and then Trunks yells "You can come in Pan!" She opens the door and walks in. "SURPRISE!!!!!" Goten, Marron, Bra and Trunks jump from behind the couch. Trunks smiles. "I invited Bra and Marron here, and well, Goten just kind of showed up. It's a congratulations party/ have fun in Hawaii party." Pan smiles "Where's the food?" -=- a couple hours later after Goten, Marron and Bra leave -=- Trunks is very happy. Smiling, he asks "Pan. ummm. I was wondering." "What Trunks?" Pan asked curiously. "Could you come here?" "Trunks, I'm like 2 feet away from you." "Oh yeah." "What do you want?" "Pan.. Can I get a hug?" She shrugs and as she goes to hug him, he picks her up and starts tickling her. "Trunks!" She cries as she giggles. He carries her to the living room, putting her down on the couch. He gazes at her, realizing how beautiful she is. Her raven colored hair, onyx eyes, perfect smiles. She has a perfect figure and she looks amazing just in her black tank top and dark blue jeans. He stares into her eyes wondering. "Pan. I had some motives as to why I asked you here tonight... and why I asked you to come to Hawaii with me. Pan. I love you." He whispers. She raises her head and looks into his eyes. "Trunks. I would have never known.. I love you too." She whispers in his ear, gazing at his gorgeous body. His perfect form, his gorgeous smile, his beautiful eyes, and his pretty lavendar hair. "Pan. so you'll be my girlfriend?" He asks, hopefully. "Yes, of course." She answered smiling. She leaned towards his lips and gives him a small peck on his lips. "I'm getting tired, and we should go to bed anyways. Theres a long trip tomorrow."  
Trunks leans over and gives her a peck on her cheek. "Goodnight, Pan." "Goodnight, Trunks."  
  
So. whattya think? I already have several chapters writen, just give me a while. Itsmy first fanfic so gimme a break. 


	2. Lobster and Presents

I don't own DBZ  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Pan! Get up! We're leaving in an hour! Breakfast is ready! Get down here!" is what Pan woke up to. "Did last night really or was it all a dream?" she thought as she got out of bed. "Did Trunks really ask me out?"  
"Pan, if you don't get down here now I won't leave any food for you!" Trunks yelled.  
"I'm coming!" Pan replied, as she got a robe on and ran down the stairs.  
She smelled her way into the kitchen where she found Trunks sitting behind piles of scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, French toast, and blueberry muffins. "Yummy! Trunks, did you make all this?"  
"Yeah. I've been up since 5. Dig in!" Pan sat down, grabbed a plate, and stuffed her face. In about 10 minutes, there was no food left. "Mmm. that was good!" Pan said happily.  
"Well, go get changed. We're leaving in like 40 minutes." Trunks replied, then walked to her giving a light peck on her cheek.  
"I love you, Trunks." She said while she was walking up the stairs. -=- 35 minutes later -=-  
"I'm ready, Trunks!" Pan called. Trunks, waiting patiently down stairs, was amazed seeing Pan in her black halter top and dark blue denim shorts.  
"You look amazing, Pan." He said leaning over to give her a kiss.  
"Not to shabby yourself, Trunks." She replied, looking at him wearing his blue jeans, white t-shirt and a jean jacket.  
Pan moved closer to Trunks, and wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned into kiss him, but the phone rang. Pan sighed, and Trunks backed away, smiling. "Hello?" Trunks asked.  
"Hi Trunks! I need to talk to my.." Gohan was cut off by Trunks  
"Pan, it's your dad."  
"Tell him we're about to leave and I cant talk now, but I love him." Pan replied.  
"Gohan, she loves you but we're leaving. Bye." He said right before hanging up the phone.  
"Come on, let's go!" Pan exclaimed.  
-=- about 8 hours later-=-  
"We're finally here, Pan!" Trunks smiled.  
"You had to take the scenic route, didn't you, Trunks?" Pan demanded.  
Trunks had driven and they (finally) made it to Honolulu. Trunks pulled in front of the Hotel Honolulu as Pan gazed in awe. A young man, about 20, walked up to the car, opening the door for Pan, and then for Trunks, as Trunks left him the keys and a 20. The bellboy came, opened the Trunks of the car and got the luggage out. Trunks nodded to him as they walked into the beautiful Hotel. Pan marveled at the many stores and restraunts, and in the middle of it all was an indoor waterfall that had something that looked like a front desk in front of it. Trunks gave Pan a kiss on the cheek and then said "Wait here Pan. I'll check us in." leaving her with the bellboy.  
-=- the front desk -=-  
"How may I help you, Sir?" A lovely young woman asked.  
"My name is Trunks Briefs; I booked.." Trunks started.  
"Oh! Mr. Briefs! We've been expecting you! Here are your room keys. The Presidential suite, as you asked for sir. The bellboy will bring you there. If you need anything, room service is open all day. Your special requests are already set. The cost is."  
"I don't care how much it costs. Here's my card. I don't want to keep my girl waiting." Trunks replied.  
"Yes, sir." The young woman answered, thinking "Oh! That girl is so lucky! He's so cute and rich! I wish I was her."  
-=- In the room -=-  
"Well, here's your room Mr. Briefs. The bedroom is over there. The kitchen/bar is over there. The 'main' bathroom, which has a Jacuzzi as well as a bath/shower, is over there. The balcony, which has a beautiful view of our beach, is over there. In that room, there is a big screen TV which has a satellite dish and a playstation 2 with a collection of games. If you dial 0 on the phone you will get room service and."  
"We've heard enough. Here's a tip, now please leave." Trunks said, very annoyed, as he pushed the bellboy out the door and closed it behind him.  
"Trunks, would it be ok if I went shopping?" Pan asked.  
"Sure honey. Take some of my money with you. I don't want you spending any of your own." Trunks said, handing her his wallet.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, Pan. You need to be spoiled. I mean it's not like I'm running out of money anytime soon. I am the President of Capsule Corp. you know." He answered, smiling.  
"Thank you, Trunks. You have no idea how much this means to me. I love you so much, but I don't know how to express it." she said, nearly crying.  
"I love you, too, Pan. Now go shopping! I'm gonna stay here and get a snack and see what playstation 2 games they have. Have fun!!!"  
-=- 2 hours later -=-  
"Tr-unks! I'm ba-ack!" she yelled as she entered the suite. "Did you miss me?"  
Trunks replied "Of course, sweetie. Hey. do you wanna go swimming? We have this lovely beach out there." He said, pointing to the balcony.  
Pan went to the balcony, "But Trunks. all those people out there. They'll swamp us, or, at least you."  
"Oh really? I can change that.. I'll put in a call to the front office."  
-=- 10 minutes later -=-  
"Trunks! Everyone's off the beach! Let's go!" Pan said. By this time, Pan was already in her black bikini and Trunks in his purple trunks.  
"Trunks! You look so cute!" Pan cried as she ran up to her man, nearly tackling him to the floor.  
"You look nice, Pan." Trunks replied, smiling, as he brushed her raven colored hair with his hand. "Well, I have a surprise for you. But you have to wait until we get to the beach to get it." Trunks said, smiling at her beautiful figure. "Well, I have a surprise for you.. But you have to wait till we get to the beach." Trunks opened the door for Pan, as she started walking out the door.  
"Surprise, what kinda surprise? Will I like it?" Pan questioned.  
"You'll like it, but it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"  
So the two got into the elevator. The elevator man asked "What floor?"  
"Whichever one the beach is on." Trunks said, smiling. Then he turned towards Pan, putting his hand on her lower back, rubbing it gently. "Pan.. You're beyond perfection. You're smart, beautiful, sweet, gentle. I don't know what I'd do without you." At this point Pan was blushing. "You bring stability to my other wise unstable world. I love you."  
"Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Shakespeare.. But this is your floor." The elevator man interrupted.  
"Thank you..." Trunks said mockingly with a very Vegeta esque smirk. He turned back to Pan and smiled as he started leading her to the beach.. "Pan. I wanted to today to be perfect. So we're having dinner on the beach..but I have to tell you something. we will be here for two weeks as you know. Every night I'll have an even better surprise for you. But tonight is a present for your graduation, which I had made especially for you.."  
He went over to the table which was set up for them, and got a black leather box off of it. He opens the box for Pan, and her jaw drops. Inside was a very simple platinum necklace, "Pan" was engraved on it. She gasped at its beauty. "It's so beautiful!" Pan exclaimed. He sat her down and sat down across from her, and gasped.  
"Pan! You look so beautiful! I hope you like it, and the lobster dinner!"  
-=- 2 hours later back in the room-=-  
"Trunks, I'm tired. I know its early, but I'm going to bed. It's been a long day." She walked over to him and put his arms around his neck. "Trunks.. You are perfect. I love you."She started to say, but was interrupted when Trunks started a long, passionate kiss. Trunks put his arms around her back, moving them slowly down until her reached her butt. He patted her butt, then grabbed it, while picking up Pan. As he starts walking toward the room, she wraps her legs around his waist. He puts her down on the bed gently. She stares into his beautiful blue eyes. He sits down on the bed next to her. He looks at her, smiling. She starts taking off his shirt. When its off, she starts rubbing his chest, followed by outlining his muscles with her fingers. He gently pushes her down on the bed, bury his face in her neck. "Do you want to. you know.."  
"Fuck?" Pan asked.  
"Yeah. you read my mind."  
"Not really. I told you that I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow."  
"Ok. another time then." Trunks replied.  
"Don't take this as I don't love you, Trunks, or that I don't wanna fuck. I'm just super tired."  
"Its ok, really."  
Pan took off her clothes right there, and leaned over to kiss Trunks. "Good night, Trunks." She crawled into bed.  
"Good night, Pan."  
  
Hehe. I know I'm evil. But You'll get your lemon eventually. Please review!!! 


	3. Steak and Marriage

Hawaiian Nights Chapter 2 I don't own DBZ. Or wait.. Maybe I do? No, I'd own Trunks and Vegeta then.. Chibi Trunks and Vegeta: She doesn't own us!!! Yeah!  
  
-=- Tuesday, 10 am-=- Pan woke up in the silently sleeping Trunk's arms. She sighed, remembering the previous night.. "Pan. your beyond perfection." She turned over to look at Trunks sleeping.. Thinking "I could get used to this." She smiled, moving his arms off her body. "I love you Trunks. I always have and always will." She he dropped his hands on the bed.  
She decided to call room service. They were surprised at how much she ordered. "Pan! Where are you!" Trunks cried. She went back into the bedroom, to see Trunks as he was sitting up. "Breakfast should be coming soon. I don't think I got enough, but we can always raid the fridge."  
-=- 11 am-=-  
"DAMN! That was good toast!" Trunks said, patting his stomach.  
"Yeah. hey. what are we doing today?"  
"Well there'll be a limmo waiting for us in about 20 minutes. We'll go to the beach for an hour or two. Then we can come back here for lunch. Then shopping, and then a nice restaurant for dinner, and you're surprise." Trunks smiled sweetly at her. "I know you'll like tonight's surprise." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
-=- 5pm-=-  
"Wow. today went by quickly (A/N: or I was just too lazy to right the whole day and wanted to get to the good stuff.). Where are we going for dinner?" Pan asked.  
"You'll see. I think we're almost there. I guarantee that you'll like it."  
"Trunks, you know you don't have to do this for me. I always have and always will."  
Matt, the limmo driver, stopped the car. "Here we are sir. the fabulous restaurant Apocalypse."  
Matt got out of the limmo, went to the door, opening it and helped out Pan. "He smiled and nodded, "Ms. Son". Trunks smiled at her.  
"Matt, please pick us up in an hour." He said while looking at *his* Pan.  
"Yes, sir! I'll be here in an hour, Mr. Briefs." Matt repeated.  
Trunks put his arm around Pan. "You'll like this restaurant.. Lots of steak." He smiled, nearly drooling.  
"Umm. are you sure we're not coming here for your needs and not my needs?" Pan said while giggling.  
"Well I do have a surprise for you here.." He smiled, while walking through the door.  
A beautiful native woman greeted them. "Do you have reservations?" She asked politely.  
"Yes. Briefs."  
"Oh! Mr. Briefs! Everything is ready in the Private room. The band..." Her voice trailed off as he was making motions to stop talking. "Here, Mr. Briefs. This is Alex. She will be your waitress. Alex, this is Mr. Briefs."  
Alex started talking at like a mile a minute. "You mean you're Trunks Briefs. The Trunks Briefs? Of Capsule Corp.?" People in the restaurant started staring.  
The hostess said "This is Alex's first week. Alex- show them to the Private room." Trunks and Pan followed Alex to the room, where to Pan's surprise, Pearl Jam was standing before them, ready to play. Pan's jaw dropped again..  
"T-Tr-Trunks? Pearl Jam? OH MY KAMI! How did you know I like Pearl Jam, Trunks?"  
"Well, first I asked your uncle Goten if he knew what your favorite band was. He didn't know, so I asked Bra. At first she said the Backstreet Boys, though I knew that was a lie. Then she told me Pearl Jam. So I called up Pearl Jam, and they were willing to play tonight."  
"Trunks, you did this for me?"  
"I told you I love you Pan, and I mean it."  
They sat down at the table, as Pearl Jam started playing. They ordered a couple of steaks each. Eddie Vedder started singing "Black".  
  
Hey. ooh Sheets of empty canvass, untouched sheets of clay Her lace spread out before me, as her body once did All five horizons revolved around her soul As the earth to the sun Now the air I tasted and breathed had taken a turn  
  
"Pan I love you and I have another present for you tonight.."  
  
Oooh.. and all I taught her was everything Oooh, I knew she gave me all that she wore And now my bitter hands, chafe beneath the clouds Of what was everything? Oh, the pictures have, all been washed in black, tattooed everything.  
  
Trunks got on his knee beside Pan, he gazed into her eyes. "Pan. I know I'm rushing this but I think this is the perfect time.." Pan looked into his eyes, starting to tear.  
  
I take a walk outside I'm surrounded by some kids at play I can feel their laughter, so why do I sear? Oh and twisted that spin round my head I'm spinning, oh, I'm spinning How quick the sun can, drop away  
  
"Pan, you're the son, the moon and the stars to me. I just need to know." He grabbed something in his pocket.  
  
And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass Of what was everything? All the pictures have all been washed in black tattooed everything All the love gone bad, turned my world black Tattooed all I see, All that I am, All that I'll ever be. yeah.  
  
"Pan. will you marry me?" he asked, as Pan started to cry, she nodded yes.  
  
Uh huh. uh huh. ooh I know someday you'll have a beautiful life, I know you'll be a star In somebody else's sky, but why Why, why cant it be, why cant it be mine?  
  
Trunks opened the box and in side it was a platinum ring that had one large diamond and 4 smaller rubies. She gasped at the ring, as he slipped it on her finger.  
"Pan, I have an even bigger surprise for you. and its not another band.."  
"We're here for 2 weeks, and since I had all of this planned. ummmm. The wedding is next Friday."  
"NANI?" Pan cried out, which made Pearl Jam stop playing, with a look of wondering..  
"Pan. the people who are gonna read this story may not know what nani means. Why don't you repeat it in English for our Japanese challenged friends?"  
Pan answered. "Ok." She paused for a second and the yelled "WHHHAAAATTTTT?"  
"Well you don't need to do anything except get a wedding dress. I did everything already." He shrugged, "Oh yeah. Your mom and dad, friends and my family will all be here by Saturday."  
-=- 45 minutes later-=- "can we go now Trunks?" Pan whined. "I wanna call Bra!"  
"Well matt should be here by now. why don't you go and I'll pay.." Trunks started, but Pan skipped through the restaurant singing "I'm getting married to Trunks!!!"  
-=- an hour later-=-  
"Oh my Kami! Bra you wont believe this!" Pan said jumping up and down.  
"Let me guess. My brother asked you to marry him and you said yes?"  
"Oh yeah. You'd be coming wouldn't you? You are his sister and my best friend."  
"Anyways, I got 'volunteered' to be your Maid of honor. He know's that we're best friends."  
"Oh Bra! I'm so happy!" Pan sighed  
"Well I'll be out there soon."  
"Bye Bra."  
"Bye Pan"  
Pan sighed, then jumped at the surprise of her hips being touched. Trunks wrapped his hands around her waist and nuzzled his face in her neck. "Trunks, you've made me the happiest person in the world. but I need a shower. We can mess around after that. She finished talking, then turned to give him a soft peck, and went into the shower.  
  
How'd you like it? I know you did. now review!!! Yeah!!! 


	4. Dresses, lemons, and babies

Hawaiian Nights Chapter 3 Disclaimer: Uh. Dragonball Z may not be mine. but Trunks is! Trunks: *being squeezed* No Me: Yes! You're all mine!!! Mine!!!! Trunks: No. oh well. I guess I'll go play with chipmunks.. Oh yeah.. There is lemon in this chapter. "" is talking - - is bond speaking  
  
Pan woke up, again in Trunks's arms. "Oh. I know I'm gonna get used to this" she thought. She smiled, looking at *her* gorgeous Trunks. She tried to get up, but Trunks smiled and pulled her back.  
"Don't leave me Pan.." He opened his eyes and looked at Pan who was struggling to get up. She smirked.  
"Trunks, if you don't get your arms off of me, you're gonna get it!"  
Trunks let go, kind of surprised at Pan. "Are you ok, hun?"  
Pan smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek, "Sorry, just felt like yelling. Anyways, I need to get an early start on finding a place that'd get my wedding dress done so soon. How about you spend today by yourself, and I'll go look for one."  
"Ok, I wanted to spend today with you, but that's ok. We'll have tonight." He touches her cheek and smiles. Pan smiles back.  
-=- 11 am-=-  
"URG! This is fucking hopeless! How the hell am I gonna find a place that'll make me a dress before next Friday! This is so fucked up!" Pan started screaming. The maid, who was a beautiful, dark haired native, looked over to Pan, who was crying. "What's wrong, miss?"  
Pan looked over to her. "Well, I'm getting married next Friday, but I don't have a dress." She continues crying.  
"Well it just so happens that my sister owns a bridal shop. Here's the card. It's pricey, but it's nice. It's right here in Honolulu." Pan looks at the card.  
"Honolulu Bridal? I guess it will do. I'll check it out."  
-=- 11:45-=-  
Pan walks into the shop, not thinking of what she's getting into. A woman walks into the room, which is full off elegant white brides' dresses and greets Pan. The woman looks exactly like the maid from the hotel. "Hi! My name is Liza. I suppose you're getting married? When is the date?"  
Pan smiles "Next Friday..."  
Liza screams "You are fucking crazy! But we can do it. It'll be a bit pricey."  
"Money is not a problem. My fiancé is Trunks Briefs."  
"Wow. that's amazing." Liza says, and turns to the back room and yells "HEY! Maria! Stop everything! We have the soon to be Mrs. Trunks Briefs here and the wedding is next Friday! This is priority!" Another native woman ran out, and smiled. Liza grabbed Pan's hand and started pulling her to look at the selections. "What is your name, hun?"  
"My name is Pan Son."  
"Wait. you're Hercule's granddaughter!" Pan nodded.  
-=- 3:45-=-  
"Well, Pan. We will have the alterations done and you'll have to have a fitting on Saturday. Come anytime you please."  
Pan heard her cell phone ring as she exited the shop. She took it out of her pocket. "Hello?"  
"Hey babe. have any luck?" Trunks asked.  
"Oh. hey Trunks. Yeah I found this really nice dress shop. I'm coming back right now. I should be back at the hotel by 5."  
"Well, I'll wait for you in the lobby. I'll be there at like 4:45.Then we can get ready for tonight's dinner. We're eating at a restaurant in the hotel today. It's a nice restaurant, so you gotta dress nicely."  
"Ok hun. I'll see you soon."  
-=- 5 pm -=-  
Pan entered the hotel lobby, looking for Trunks. She spotted him on a couch. She ran over to him and hopped on his lap. He smiled as he put his arms around her and kissed her neck. "I missed you, sweetie." He said. Pan hopped off his lap. She smiled and pulled his arm so he would get up. They got into the elevator.  
-=- 5:05-=-  
Trunks opened the door to the room, and smiled. Pan, who was in a mischievous mood, pounced on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, Trunks smiled at this, and walked into the bedroom. She started rubbing his back as he began to purr.  
Pan smiled and got off of his back and onto the bed. Trunks faced her as he started licking her neck. Pan put her arms around his neck again, while lying down so he would lie on top of her.  
Pan started unbuttoning his shirt. She was impatient, so she just ripped it off. Trunks smiled as Pan lifted up her arms while he took off her tank top. She had no bra on, because it was one of those built in bra things. She blushed, and Trunks smiled as he started taking her pants off. With a little assistance, he pulled off the dark blue jeans, which revealed a skimpy black thong. Trunks smirked and then ripped off her panties.  
Pan started taking off Trunks belt. Then Trunks pushed her back and took off his pants. Underneath were lavender boxers. He pulled them off and positioned himself above Pan. Pan smiled, looking into his eyes. He slowly entered her womanhood.  
They started moving back in forth, as Trunks was thrusting harder every time. Pan was moaning in excitement. She wrapped her legs around him, sticking her face into his neck. She licked his neck and smiled. Trunks then remembered about what his father had told him about what to do when he finds his mate.  
He looked at Pan and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, and Trunks smiled. He was groaning in pleasure at this point.  
He started licking her neck and then moved to her shoulder. He then bit down, marking that Pan was now his mate. At this time Pan started screaming in pleasure, which was quickly followed by Trunks screaming, after bursting inside her. He collapsed on top of her. He pulled out and smiled. "That was great.. Hey. do you feel that?" He moved his hand toward Pan's belly. He smiled.. "Our baby..." Pan smiled at this, but was confused. "How do you know that I'm pregnant?"  
"Because I felt a tiny ki and anyways, the conception of saiyans happens immediately after sex." Pan smiled. She was very excited. -=-5:42 pm -=-  
Trunks smiled. He watched as his mate walked out of the room in a beautiful black halter dress. He himself was wearing a black button down shirt, black pants and a purple tie. He put his arm around her waist smiling. He thought "I truly am lucky. She so beautiful."  
-What are you talking about Trunks? I know I'm beautiful. - Pan giggled.  
- Arg! How'd you get in my head?-  
-I don't know. How'd you get in mine?- Pan smiled  
-This is weird. Lets go.-  
-Ok- Pan smiled and took his arm. They walked out the door and waited for the elevator.  
-=- 6 -=-  
They walk into the restaurant arm in arm. They walk up to the stand where the hostess is. She is a short, pale girl. "Hi! Welcome to Luigi's. Do you have a reservation?"  
Trunks replies. "Yes. Briefs/Son." Pan looks at him questioningly. He smiles.  
"Mr. Briefs! Mr. Son is already here and waiting in the room. Please, follow me." Pan and Trunks follow her, and walk into a private room where Goten and Bra are sitting. Pan jumps up and smiles.  
"Hiya Goten! Hiya Bra! What're you doing here?"  
Goten smiled. "Well, Trunks asked me and Bra if we'd come today so we could hang out with you guys. Anyways, we have our own surprise to tell you."  
Bra ran up to Pan and jumped up and down as Trunks walked over to Goten and smiled. He sat across from Goten.  
"Pan guess what!!!!" Bra screamed.  
Pan had an idea. though she smiled and asked. "What Bra?"  
"I'm getting married too! Goten asked me this morning before we came here!!!!" Pan put her hands on Bra's shoulders and Bra did the same. They jumped up and down and smiled and were all happy. It was good.  
Pan took her seat next to Trunks, as Bra did next to Goten. There was an awkward silence which was interrupted by a waitress coming in the room.  
"Hi! My name is Jenna and I'll be your waitress tonight! Here are the menus." Trunks smiled.  
"We don't need them. Just bring us four of everything accept desserts and drinks." Jenna smiled and nodded.  
"And what would you like to Drink?" Jenna asked.  
Pan smiled. "Do you have any beer?" Jenna nodded. Trunks interrupted. "Pan. you can't drink. remember?"  
Pan smacked her head. "I'll just have some lemonade."  
"One lemonade." Jenna said.  
Goten said "Beer me.."  
"A beer for the gentleman."  
Bra said "Can I have seltzer with a lemon in it?"  
"Seltzer with a lemon."  
Trunks said "I think I'll go for lemonade too."  
Lemonade." Jenna said "I'll bring your drinks in a minute. The appetizers will come out with the drinks." Jenna walked out the door.  
"Pan." Bra started. "Why can't you drink?"  
Pan smiled and touched her womb. Bra gasped and got really excited. "I'm gonna be an aunt! Well, and a great aunt too." She smiled, looking at Goten.  
"Wait." Goten thought. "I'm gonna be a great uncle!!!! I'm too young to be a great uncle!" Pan smirked at this.  
"Yeah well I can beat you all! Well, except for Trunks. I'm gonna be a mommy!" She said excitedly. Trunks smiled. He was very happy.  
So, the two couples talked and talked about weddings and babies. They soon got their drinks and appetizers and started shoving their faces. After the appetizers were done, they continued to talk, until Goten noticed something on Pan's shoulder.  
"Hey Pan. What is that on your shoulder?" Trunks looked at her shoulder and smiled.  
"Oh. We mated, obviously." Trunks answered.  
Goten got a weird look on his face. "What's 'mated'?"  
Trunks smirked. "It's basically the Saiyan version of marriage."  
Goten nodded "Oh."  
Pan smiled at Trunks and kissed his cheek. Trunks blushed. As soon as he was about to say something, a bunch of waiters came in and started surrounding the two couples with food.  
-=- 7:30 -=-  
Pan, Trunks, Goten and Bra walked out of the restaurant. Pan gave Bra a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm kind of tired and I want to go to bed. I'll give you a call in the morning." Pan said.  
"Ok." Bra replied.  
Goten patted Trunks's shoulder and smiled. "Congrats, bro. I'll see you tomorrow!" Then the two couples went their separate ways.  
  
How'd you guys like it? My first lemon, so don't be too mean. I'm gonna try and update the prologue soon so it's not weird. I don't know what happened to it. Oh well. Review please!!! 


	5. Homes and Shopping

Chapter 4 Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ this wouldn't be fan fiction, would it?  
  
"" is speaking - - is bond speaking  
-=- Thursday 9 am-=-  
Trunks woke up to the phone ringing. He got out of bed, having to take Pan off of his chest. He smiled as he walked over to the phone.  
"Hello?" Trunks asked, half asleep.  
"Hey Trunks" Goten replied  
"Oh. Hi Goten. Do you two want to come up here for breakfast? I have an idea on what we can do today."  
"Okay. We'll be up there in like 15 minutes"  
"C'ya then Goten."  
Trunks went back over to the bed and poked Pan side. She squirmed around, but didn't wake up. So he poked her again until she finally woke up. "What's the big deal?" She whined.  
"Goten and Bra are gonna be up here for breakfast soon. You need to get out of bed and get dressed."  
"Ok. But you gotta order the stuff for breakfast. I'm gonna take a shower." Pan answered as she got out of bed. She wasn't wearing anything, so she put on a robe and she picked out some black jeans and a black tank top that had a faerie on it to wear. She walked into the bathroom as Trunks stared at her in awe.  
Trunks snapped out of it, and he went to the phone and dialed up room service. "Hi. This is Trunks Briefs; I'm in the presidential suite. I'd like 12 servings of pancakes and scrambled eggs. I'd also like 8 plain bagels, cream cheese, and a couple pitchers of orange juice. I'd like 5 pounds of bacon, 5 pounds of ham, and 5 pounds of sausage. And also throw in some strawberries, grapes and melon. Oh yeah and don't forget coffee!"  
"Yes, sir. We can get that up to you in about a half hour." The man on the phone said.  
"Thank you."  
At this time, the shower stopped and Pan started getting dressed. She looked in the mirror and smiled. At this time Trunks also heard a knock on the door. He looked to see who it was, and it was none other then Goten and Bra. He opened up the door to let them in. "Hey Goten. Hey Bra."  
"Hi Trunks!" Bra and Goten chimed at the same time. Trunks laughed at this.  
"Pan should be coming out of the shower anytime now. Breakfast should be up here soon."  
-=- 9:45-=-  
Pan, Trunks, Goten and Bra were all sitting down in front of the TV. Trunks and Goten were playing Tekken Tag. They heard a knock on the door and someone yelled room service. Pan ran over to the door. She opened it up and there were several people lined up with carts and carts of food. She let them in and they set the food up in the kitchen area. Pan went back into the room where everyone else is, just as Trunks finished kicking Goten's ass. "Hey! Breakfast is here and it's ready!" Pan said as Trunks jumped up screaming "Ha! I kicked your ass Goten!!!"  
At the word Breakfast, though, Goten looked over to Pan and started drooling. He got up and walked into the kitchen while Trunks followed ranting and raving. Bra giggled, and sat down at the table next to Goten. Trunks sat down, and Pan sat next to him. At once, all the demi-Saiyans started eating.  
About 20 minutes later, they were all finished. "So Trunks, what's your plan for today?" Goten asked.  
"Well, I thought we would let the girls go shopping so I could talk to you about something." Trunks answered, smiling.  
A smile came across Bra's face. She looked over to her friend, and Pan had a big smile on her face. Trunks took out his wallet and gave Pan his credit card.  
"Get whatever you want, babe." And Pan walked over to him and smiled. Pan felt her tummy, remembering about yesterday. She started feeling tired.  
"Hey, is the limmo dude gonna drive us today?"  
"Yeah. He'll be here soon. You two need to go down to the lobby." Pan said as he leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I didn't tell you, but it's gonna be a girl." Pan smiled. Trunks gave her a kiss on the cheek and then rubbed her tummy.  
Meanwhile, "Bra. you have your own money. Don't expect any from me." He smiled, while laughing.  
Bra leaned over and gave him a kiss. "You just be good!"  
Pan walked away from Trunks and grabbed Bra at the same time. As the door shut, Trunks smiled at Goten.  
"So, Trunks, What do you want to talk about?"  
"I was thinking about something last night. All four of us have always been best friends. Since the girls have graduated now, I was thinking, maybe we should all get a house together?"  
"That's a great idea, Trunks! When we get back to Japan, we can start looking at houses!" Goten answered, very excited.  
"Well, I always do have the best ideas. Anyways, what I was thinking for today is we could IT over to Japan, look at some houses to get the basic idea of what we're looking for, and then come back tonight. The girls are gonna be gone all day, anyways. We can be back in time for our dinner plans. Anyways, I've already got some real estate lady ready and the appointment is in like 10 minutes, so let's go!"  
Goten nodded and grabbed Trunks's arm, and the two disappeared, and then reappeared in the real estate agents office. She jumped back, but after realizing who it is, she smiled and ran up to them, shaking their hands.  
"Well, Hello! My name is Ayame. I will be showing you some houses! If you will follow me." And they all went off for the long day of looking at houses.  
-=-5 pm-=-  
Trunks and Goten suddenly appeared back in the suite. They were both smiling, knowing they had made the right choice. Trunks held all the information for the house, and smiled bigger. "I'm gonna go get dressed and take a shower. This place, "Abis" is supposed to be one of the best hibachi places in Hawaii. How about we meet at 6:30 at the restaurant?"  
Goten smiled. "Ok. It's in the hotel, right?" Trunks nodded, as the two girls entered the room giggling. Trunks smiled, and then walked into the bed room to go take his shower.  
Pan asked Goten, "What's he doing?  
"He's getting ready. I guess Bra and I will meet you two at the restaurant, he smiled, walking toward Bra. He grabbed her and they walked out the door.  
-=-6:15 pm-=-  
Trunks and Pan walked arm in arm out of the elevator. Pan was wearing a black silk dress that had a mandarin collar and silver flowers on it. Trunks was wearing a black suit, and smiled at how beautiful Pan was. They looked at each other. Trunks leaned towards Pan and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They kept walking to the restaurant. They walked into Goten and Bra.  
  
Goten was wearing a long sleeved button down black shirt and black pants. Bra was wearing a dress similar to Pan's, except the colors were red silk and black embroidery. Pan smiled at her friend. "I knew you'd look great in that!"  
"Hey you don't look that shabby either!" Bra replied.  
The four looked around the restaurant. It was beautiful. The little waiting room they were in had a small bar and several watercolor paintings. There was a little pond with goldfish in it and a small waterfall. Then there was a nice looking young Japanese fellow who smiled.  
"Hello! Do you have a reservation?"  
"Yes. Briefs/Son." Trunks replied.  
"Follow me." The host said, as he grabbed several menus. They entered the restaurant. There were 4 sets of hibachi tables. Young women were running around carrying trays, wearing the old fashioned kimono. Pan looked around, smiling as she saw all the statues and paintings. They were seated at one of the tables. The waiter gave them each a menu. "What can I get you to drink?"  
"Sake" Goten and Trunks chimed.  
"I want a Strawberry Daiquiri!" Bra demanded.  
"Uh. I'll have water." Pan answered.  
The man left, and they looked at the menu. "I'm gonna have steak and shrimp!" Pan chimed.  
"Me too!" Bra said.  
"I think I'm gonna have steak." Trunks said.  
"I'm gonna have the shrimp." Goten said.  
The man came back with their drinks and then took their orders.  
-=-7:30 pm-=-  
The four had just left the restaurant, and decided to go back to Trunks and Pan's place for Pan to get her surprise for tonight. "But this one you have to share with the rest of us." Trunks grinned.  
So they all got into the room, and the boys told the girls to go sit in the living room. Trunks went to the bedroom and got pictures of the house they bought today. He came back out and sat down on the couch next to Pan as Goten did to Bra.  
"Well today, while you were shopping, Goten and myself went back to Japan. We thought that since we're all friends, we should live together. So." Trunks took out the pictures of the house, "We bought this house. We can move in after our honeymoon, Pan."  
Pan looked at the house. It was a beautiful grey Victorian house. (A/N: There probably aren't Victorian houses in Japan, but they are so pretty!!!!) Pan was amazed. She smiled happily and leaned into give Trunks a very long passionate kiss.  
Goten looked at Bra as she smiled and did the same to Trunks.  
- Hey Pan. do you wanna ditch them tonight and play?-  
-Yeah babe. lets go to the bedroom-  
At that, Trunks picked up Pan and brought her to the bedroom. Goten and Bra didn't notice, because things were already getting pretty steamy between them.  
As soon as Trunks closed the door, Pan started tearing off his clothes. She then got an idea. She smiled as she got down from Trunks arms and grabbed him. She smiled and left him for a moment, to go get something. Trunks lay down on the bed, not knowing he was feeding into Pan's plan. Pan came back, holding 2 sets of metal handcuffs.  
She smirked as she saw Trunks lying on the bed. She smiled to herself. She sat next to him and then the next thing Trunks knew, he was naked and his hands here handcuffed to the bed. Pan smiled. She looked at his endowment, smiling. She slowly and teasingly took off her dress.  
After her dress was off, the only thing left covering her was a black vinyl bra and thong. She sat down on the bed next to Trunks. She started rubbing his chest, and he was quickly purring at her touch. Soon after she stopped and noticed he was getting hard.  
She smiled at this and got on top of him, straddling his chest. As she got on top, she took off her bra to tease him more. He gasped. He wanted to touch, but his arms were being held back. She smirked at this.  
Finally, she stood up on the bed, and took of her thong. But to Trunks surprise, she sat down on his face. Trunks was very turned on.  
"Lick me. now." She demanded. Trunks stuck his tongue out of his mouth, only to taste Pans womanhood. She started moaning in pleasure. After a little bit, she got off and went down to his manhood. She positioned herself above it, and slammed down onto his body.  
She moved hypnotically up and down, her pleasure increasing with each thrust. Trunks was moaning, trying to release his arms from the cuffs. Finally, Pan decided she had tortured her fiancé enough, and undid the handcuffs.  
At this, Trunks grabbed her waist and flipped her over so he was on top. He started thrusting into her, letting out his yearning. He started nipping at her neck, in a very primal way. He soon was at his peak and collapsed on top of Pan. She had already met her peak, and had her arms wrapped around him. Pan took himself out, and fell asleep on top of Pan in her embrace.  
  
There's the next chapter. Maybe I'll get another one out soon, but I just got an idea for a great story, where the Dad's and daughters of DBZ will go on a picnic, and, well you'll have to find out! Review please! 


	6. Lets go out to dinner and see a movie

Hawaiian Nights Chapter 5 Disclaimer: Ok. I don't own Dragonball Z or nothing.. But I'll buy Trunks and Veggie! They'll be my man slaves.. Hehehe. Vegeta: Hell no!!!! Yes I know. I skipped over Friday so you don't have to tell me. Nothing important happens on Friday "talking" -bond speaking- 'thinking'  
  
-=-Saturday 10 am-=-  
Trunks woke to the phone. He mumbled something about how people shouldn't call while others are sleeping. He got up, and went to the phone.  
"Hello?" He grumbled.  
"Hiya Trunks!" Bra responded. "Is Pan up yet? We need to go to her fitting?"  
Trunks looks over at the bed, and Pan is sitting up, half asleep. "I think she just woke up. I'll get her ready and I'll have her meet you at the front desk in an hour. Bye-bye." Trunks said as he hung up the phone. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Pan, "Good morning, sunshine." He said, grinning.  
Pan mumbled, "What's so good about it?"  
Trunks smiled. "You are, but I think you need to get up. That was Bra that called and she said you need to get up for your fitting. How about you take a shower and I'll order room service?"  
Pan walked into the bathroom, as Trunks got on the phone with room service.  
-=-10:30-=-  
Pan walked out of the bedroom. She was wearing black shorts, a black halter top, black knee high boots and an orange bandana. She smiled as she saw a great feast of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and muffins were on a table for the couple. She looked at Trunks, who looked like he was about to bug out, ready to eat the food. Pan sat down across from him, and started grabbing food. Trunks did the same. Within 20 minutes, all the food was gone and the two Saiyans were rubbing their stomachs.  
Trunks grabbed Pan's arm, realizing the time, and started dragging her out of the room. He let go of her arm in the elevator. -What was that for, Trunks?- -You gotta go! Bra is gonna be waiting for you!- -ok- She smiled as the elevator stopped. They walked out of the door, to see Bra and Goten waiting for them at the front desk.  
Pan smiled as she walked up to her friend and gave her a hug. "Hi!"  
"Hi! Lets go!" Bra said, smiling back at her friend.  
"Uh. Trunks, I'll call you before we leave the dress shop. What time is everybody getting here?"  
"Everyone is gonna be here at 6, but we are all having dinner at 7. Make sure you two have something nice to wear!" Trunks said as the two girls ran off squealing. Trunks looked at Goten and sighed.  
-=-11:30-=-  
The two girls got out of the taxi they took at Honolulu Bridal. Bra paid the cab driver, and Pan sighed before going into the store. Bra looked at Pan and smiled. "Bra. I must warn you. these women are insane."  
Bra giggled as she opened up the door. "No one can be that insane. I mean, I live with my dad, as in Vegeta? As in, if you even breathe wrong he'll start throwing ki blasts at you?!"  
Pan giggled as she walked in the shop. "Yeah, well I guess he's gonna be my father-in-law, just like." Pan started as she was interrupted by the crazy shop owner, Liza.  
"Hello Ms. Son!!! How nice to see you! Who's this?" Liza started asking.  
"I'm good. This is my maid of honor and soon to be sister-in-law, Bra. Bra, this is Liza." Bra held out her hand which Liza grabbed and started shaking quickly.  
"Nice to meet you Bra!" She let go of Bra's hand and yelled back "Hey! Maria! Ms. Son is here! Get that fucking dress out here!"  
Maria ran out with the dress that Pan had chosen. She held it up for Pan to look over it. It was exactly as she remembered it. It was a strapless, eggshell white gown; very tight at the top with a very long, flowing train. There was 5 lines of silver beads that went around the waist. Pan grinned the famous Son grin. Boy, was she happy.  
Then another thing hit her. She realized how lucky she was that she had just gotten pregnant, and getting married in less then a week! She didn't have to deal with having to be very fat for her wedding. She took the dress from Maria. Bra and Pan went into the changing room to put the dress on.  
-=-12-=-  
The two girls had finally succeeded getting the dress on Pan. It took a half hour, but boy, was it worth it! Pan looked amazing. The dress was perfect for her. Bra and Pan pranced out of the dressing room.  
Liza smiled. "You look wonderful! Now we need to accessorize!" Pan sighed as Bra jumped up and down. "What were you thinking for your hair? Would you like a tiara?" Pan smiled. Liza showed the two girls over to where the tiaras were. Pan instantly fell in love with one. It was silver and shiny, and had what looks like blue rhinestones in it. Pan pointed to it and Liza smiled. "That's a good choice! I'll help you put it on."  
Pan smiled as she looked in the mirror. She had the tiara and the dress. Shoes! "I need shoes!"  
"Pan, you can borrow some of my shoes. I brought a ton with me. Anyways, we have the same shoe size and I think I have shoe's that will go perfect with that." Bra pointed out.  
"Ok, well I guess we should take this off and go. I guess we will pick the dress and tiara up on Thursday. Ok?"  
"Yes that's good." Liza answered. "Pay then, ok?"  
"Ok" Pan answered.  
The two girls giggled as they left the shop. Pan remembered that she said she was gonna call Trunks. She took out her cell phone and called Trunks  
-=- The tux shop where Trunks and Goten are, 12:30-=-  
Trunks was furious. He didn't know it took this long to get measured for a FUCKING TUXEDO! The guy who was measuring him had been dong this for a half hour. He was about to throw a ball of ki at the man, but his cell phone rang. Goten grabbed it for him, and he answered it. "Hello?" he asked, sounding very stressed.  
"Hey you!" Pan answered.  
He smiled. "You're done already? Well, Goten and I are very busy and I don't think we'll be back till 5. So why don't you and Bra go and eat and shop for a while, and we'll meet you back at the hotel at 5. Then we can get ready. Ok hun?  
"Sounds good!" Pan answered.  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
-=- 5 at the hotel-=-  
Trunks nearly tackled Pan when he saw her. She smiled at him. Goten and Bra hugged. They were all happy. Pan and Bra had like 6 bags each. Trunks smiled at Pan and took some of her bags.  
"We'll meet you guys here at 6:30, then we can go meet the others at the restaurant at 7." Trunks said to Goten and Bra, as he and Pan started walking towards the elevator. In the elevator, Trunks took something out of his pocket. It was a small wrapped box. He gave it to Pan. She ripped open the wrapping paper. She opened the box to find a pair of plain diamond earrings. She glowed. She leaned over and gave Trunks a kiss.  
-=- 6:25-=-  
Pan was nervous. She was already dressed, and she looked wonderful. She was wearing a long black silk dress. It had a v-neck and was short sleeved. There was a slit that went up to her thigh. She was also wearing her new earrings and the necklace she had gotten earlier in the week. But that's not what she was worrying about. She was worried about what her father would think.  
Gohan loved his daughter. Maybe he loved her a little to much. He disapproved of her dating anyone. But Trunks? And marriage? That was out of the question. She smiled. 'Well I'm getting married to Trunks no matter what daddy says'.  
Trunks walked up behind her and started kissing her neck. His arms wrapped around her waist. He then nuzzled his face in her neck. She smiled. "Trunks. we need to go now."  
"Ok Pan." He grabbed her hand and smiled. The couple walked out of the room and into the elevator. As the doors closed, Trunks told the elevator man what floor to go to. Pan was staring at her man the whole time. He was wearing a black suit, a white button down shirt, and a tie that matched his hair. She smiled, while she put her hand through his beautiful hair.  
They got out onto the floor where they ran into Goten and Bra, who just happened to be standing with Videl and Gohan. Videl spotted Pan and ran up to her. Videl grabbed her daughter in pure joy and smiled. "I'm so happy for you! I always knew that you and Trunks would be together!"  
Gohan walked up to the overjoyed Videl Gohan said with a smirk, but that switched to a smile. "OH, you know I'm happy for you, Panny. Trunks, you know if you ever hurt her, I'll have your head on a platter, right?"  
Trunks gulped, and nodded yes. At this point, Vegeta and Bulma had walked over to the group. Bulma smiled as she looked from Pan to Trunks.  
"I'm so happy! Oh, Pan, you know I've always known it was gonna be you and Trunks!" Bulma cried out. Vegeta smirked.  
"Well, I guess Its better that your mate is at least part Saiyan. But I mean really, brat. Kakarot's grand brat?" At this point Bulma was glaring at Vegeta, and he knew it was the if-you-continue-you-wont-get-any- for-a-week glare, so he decided to just shut up.  
And then, Yamcha, Pu'ar, Krillin, 18, Marron, Master Roshi, Tien, Chauozu, Oolong and Piccolo came walking into the scene. They all greeted and congratulated Pan and Trunks. Then, another couple, who Pan recognized very easily, came walking in. Goku and Chi-Chi. She smiled as she waved at them. They waved back and walked over to the group.  
A couple minutes later, some loud screams of what sounded like screams, Hercule emerged from the door. People followed him over and He smiled at his granddaughter. At this time, the group walked over to the restaurant and they were all seated. As they were being served drinks, Trunks and Pan stood up for a speech.  
"Hello Everybody!" trunks and Pan said.  
"Hi!" Goku said in response, getting glares from Gohan.  
"As you all know, Pan and I are getting married on Friday."  
"You are?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi hit her forehead and whispered something to Goku.  
"Yeah. Well, we would like to thank you all for being here. We are very appreciative of you all. Now. on with the feast!" Trunks smiled. Pan giggled. Everyone else fell over anime style.  
Trunks shrugged. He looked at Pan. He was truly happy.  
-=- 9:30-=-  
Everyone had finished eating. Bulma paid the bill. She smiled as she watched her son and soon to be daughter-in-law prance off together with Bra and her soon to be son-in-law.  
Trunks and Pan returned to their room. Pan was pooped. She fell over onto the bed. She just took her clothes off, got under the covers and closed her eyes. Trunks took off his clothes and got into the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling.  
  
So. whaddya think? Like it? Please Review!!! 


	7. Bachelorette Party

Hawaiian Nights  
  
Ok. I was asked for a lemon. This may not be super lemony. But it's gonna have to do. Bra, Marron and our beloved Pan are doing the bachelorette party. Next chapter will be Trunks's Bachelor Party.. Fun Fun! Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' -Bond speaking-  
  
-=-Sunday, 5:30 pm-=-  
Pan, Marron and Bra were all ready. Pan kissed Trunks good bye, as Bra kissed Goten good bye. The girls earlier decided that they wanted to do some pre-party drinking before they go out and cause all hell to break loose.  
So they went to the lobby of the hotel and they went to the Japanese restaurant, "Abis". They all sat down at the bar. Pan giggled. "I know I can't drink too much, 'cause of the baby, but this is my bachelorette party."  
"Don't worry, Panny." Marron said  
"Yeah, we'll make sure you don't drink too much." Bra finished.  
"Thanks."  
The 3 girls all ordered beers, and then continued talking for a while. At 6, Bra said that they were leaving so they could get to the limmo. They all waited outside, and a huge Hummer limmo drove up to the front of the Hotel. A driver got out, who happened to be a very cute guy. He walked up to the girls. "Are you the bachelorette party?"  
Bra was drooling. Pan smiled "Yeah, that's us."  
He opened the door for them, and when they got inside there was lots of stuff; A Playstation 2, a TV, a bar, a mini fridge, and lots of other junk. The driver got into the front seat and started driving.  
"So Bra. what do you have in store for me tonight?" Marron and Bra smiled a very evil smile at each other.  
"Well, I can't tell you that much, but I'll tell you where we're going now." Bra answered.  
"This is a restaurant called 'Lucky Chengs' (A/N: I know of at least two Lucky Chengs. It is a nice restaurant. It's just interesting. My sister's bachelorette party went there for a couple of hours.). There are a couple of them in America." Marron answered.  
"Oh. so is it a nice restaurant?" Pan asked, not knowing what she was getting into.  
Finally, the driver stopped in front of a place that had a couple of doors. Pan just noticed that Bra was carrying a bag with her. "What's in the bag?" Pan asked.  
"That's for us to know, and you to find out." Bra answered, grinning. They went through the doors and into the restaurant. There was a bar and at the bar, there were girls??? Or wait, no. were they guys? Pan looked confused. Then she saw a guy/girl walk up to them.  
"Do you have reservations?" the unknown gendered person asked.  
"Yes, Briefs." Bra answered.  
"Oh. Miss Briefs! It's an honor to have you come to our restaurant!" They now found out that in fact, it was a man. "Which one of you fine young women's party is it?"  
Pan smiled. Bra put her arm around Pan. "Its Panny's party. She just happens to also be marrying the most eligible bachelor in the world. My brother!"  
The man gasped. "You're marrying Trunks Briefs? You're one lucky bitch!"  
Pan giggled a giggle that was unlike Pan and her semi Tom-boyish ways. The waiter led them to a table where it was right in front of a stage. As soon as they sat down, another 'waitress' who was wearing an unbelievably short skirt and a tank top, came to take their orders for drinks.  
After 'she' left, another 'waitress' came and took their orders. Pan and Bra ordered two of everything, while Marron ordered a small salad. After they ordered, Bra pulled out her little bag of tricks. The first thing that came out was. a t-shirt? Bra smiled at her creation. She held it up to Pan and it read "Pan's Bachelorette party" on the front. and candies were tied on to it. On the back it read "Guy's! This is your last chance for Panny, so take some of her candy!" Bra handed it to Pan. Then she took out a list.  
"Ok Panny. We have a mission for you tonight. One part of the mission is to get guys to eat all of the candies off of your shirt. The second part is to complete these tasks."  
She handed the sheet to Pan. Pan started to read it out loud. "You must complete these tasks before 2 am: 1. Get a condom from a guy. 2. Hit on 3 guys 3. Get a lap dance from a guy 4. Flash 5 people 5. Get a guy to give you his boxers." Pan smirked. "I'll do my best."  
At this time, they started hearing loud music, and a very scary looking 'waitress' came out, singing. He sounded terrible, but it was very funny. He came up to the girls table, and smiled. "Well now girls, I heard that you are having a bachelorette party here at our fine establishment tonight. And I heard that one of you is the soon to be Mrs. Trunks Briefs?"  
Gasps came from all over the room. Pan raised her hand "That's me!" The man grabbed her hand. "That guy is one fine piece of ass, am I right girls?" Pan nodded, as with Marron, and all the other girls in the room, except for Bra. She just shrugged. She was used to it. "Let me see this ring that you have."  
Pan held up her hand, and he gasped. "DAMN! You must be really good in the sack." Pan blushed. All the other girls in the room were giggling.  
-=- 9 pm -=-  
The girls had finished eating, and they were about to leave. Pan had accomplished one of her tasks. She was already semi drunk, but she had gotten a lap dance. They went outside and got back into the limmo. Pan looked at her list and then thought about it for a little while. The girls had given her a veil to wear. They decided to go to a bar so Pan could finish her tasks.  
The limmo stopped and they girls got out at a decent looking bar. They went into the bar and it was very crowded. But they were happy.  
Then the guys started hitting on Pan. She was blushing. One guy came up to her and asked if he could take some candy. She nodded yes, and bent over and bit a life saver off right where her right nipple is. She blushed more. Then more guys came, and took more and more candy. Then she saw someone she did not expect to see.  
"DADDY?" She yelled, as she saw Gohan sitting at the bar. Gohan looked over at her and saw the flock of men that surrounded her. She blushed a shade of red that Marron and Bra had never seen before. Then they noticed Gohan, and before he came over to beat the living daylights out of the men that surrounded her, they grabbed Pan, and ran back into the limmo.  
The driver drove them to another bar. It wasn't that different from the other bar. But Gohan was not there. They made sure that no one else they knew was there, and the girls walked in.  
They all sat at the bar, and they all ordered drinks. A guy came over to them and started talking. He was very drunk. So Pan flashed him, and he blushed. Then Pan asked for a favor in return.  
"Can I have your boxers?" She asked.  
"Ummm. why?"  
"Because I need them for my mission."  
"Ok."  
So the guy took off his pants right there. Then he took off his boxers, revealing a very tiny manhood. Pan tried not to laugh, but her drunkenness kicked in and she fell over laughing. The guy put his ants back on and handed her the boxers. She took them and put them in the bag.  
-=-12 am-=-  
So Pan had succeeded in her mission. She did everything on the list, but it was still early. So they decided just to drive around for a while. After driving around, they stopped at a beach. They just decided to hang out there for a while.  
They all decided to go swimming. Pan had brought her swimsuit with her, as did Marron and Bra. They all ran into the beach and splashed around for a while.  
-=- 2 am-=-  
They were very drunk when they arrived at the hotel. Bra helped Pan back to her room, and Marron went back to the room she had with her parents.  
When they got to the room, Goten and Trunks were both there, playing the Playstation 2.  
"Hey Trunks!" Bra yelled. Trunks ran over to the door to see a very drunk Pan. He smiled.  
"Have fun a little bit of fun, did we?" He asked.  
"Yeah Trunks!" Pan said, collapsing into his arms.  
"Goten, Bra. I think you should go, well, unless you wanna see Pan naked."  
Goten made a face. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
Goten and Bra left for their room. Trunks grabbed Pan and flung her over his shoulder.  
-What are you doing Trunks?-  
-I'm gonna get you changed for bed-  
-But Trunks, I wanna mess around!-  
Trunks looked into her eyes. -You're too drunk.-  
-PLEASE!-  
Trunks sighed. -Ok, alright. Fine.-  
He put her on the bed, and started taking her clothes off. He started rubbing her stomach, and their lips locked in a very long passionate kiss. Pan started taking his shirt off, and rubbed his chest. Then she collapsed in his arms, asleep. He sighed. 'I knew this was gonna happen'  
He put her underneath the covers, and then took off his clothes. He got underneath the covers, and kissed her forehead.  
"Goodnight, my goddess." He closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around her. He fell into his dreamless sleep.  
  
Not bad, huh? No lemon's in this chapter, I'm sorry. But I really didn't start writing this for the sex. Next time: Trunks Bachelor party and we will find out a little bit more about why Trunks loves Pan!!! 


	8. Boy's Night Out

Hawaiian Nights Chapter 7 Boy's Night Out "talking" 'thinking' -bond speaking-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but do you wanna buy it for me? It could be my birthday present? PLEASE!!!  
  
-=- 5 pm, Monday-=-  
  
"Trunks!" Pan shrieked. Trunks covered his ears. He sighed, walking into the room where Pan was laying down.  
"Pan!" Trunks replied sarcastically. He smirked. He was about to go off with Goten.  
"Trunksie poo. Are you leaving soon?" Pan tried to ask with out cracking up. He nodded yes. "When are my parents getting up here?"  
"They should be here soon, Panny. Order from room service when you get hungry, honey." Trunks replied. At that, he heard a rather loud knock, and ran to the door.  
He opened it and Gohan and Videl were standing there. "Hi Gohan! Hi Videl!" Trunks said very happily. Gohan grabbed Trunks by the collar of his shirt. Trunks gulped. Videl hit Gohan with a frying pan before he could do anything.  
"Ow! Videl what was that for?!" Gohan sneered.  
"You're not gonna go beating up Trunks like that, are you? He's gonna be marrying Pan on Friday!" Videl chimed.  
"You don't have to remind me.."  
"Uh. Do you wanna come in?" Trunks asked. Videl grabbed Gohan by the arm and smiled. They walked in the room. "Pan's in the bedroom. She's still recuperating from last night." (A/N: When I went to my sister's bachelorette party, we got back at her apartment at 4:30 am, and she was way hung over. We didn't leave her apartment to go back to my house until like 7 and we got back at like 8:30).  
"Thank you Trunks" Videl smiled. She went to the bedroom to go off and tend to her daughter. Trunks was left with Gohan.  
"Look Gohan. I know you believe I don't love your daughter, but I do. There's always been a connection between us. I love her more the life itself. You can't stop me from marrying her. I'll take good care of her. You know that." Trunks was walking towards the door, and turned around. "Oh yeah, order whatever you want from room service. There's drinks and stuff in the fridge!" With this he closed the door and went to the elevator to go to the lobby where he was meeting Goten.  
-=- Lobby, 5:30-=-  
Trunks walked into the lobby, where he spotted Goten flirting with a couple of girls. Trunks lowered his ki and stood behind Goten. He made a sign to the girls not to tell that he was standing there. Then in a second he yelled, "What the hell are you doing Goten!!!" This startled Goten, and he turned around slowly.  
"Trunks! Glad to see you!"  
Trunks sighed. "And why are *you* flirting with *them*? Aren't you engaged to someone? Oh yeah! Isn't that someone my SISTER!!!!??" Trunks was about to strangle Goten, but Goten replied.  
"But I was just talking to them, honest. I really think I'm not supposed to get the chicks tonight." Goten gulped. "It is *your* bachelor party." Trunks sighed.  
"I guess I really just wanted to go drinking. You know, just get drunk off my ass. No naked chicks or nothing." (A/N: Uh. there are actually guys who don't want strippers at there bachelor party. take my Brother-in- law for instance. But from what I heard he also had a shitty bachelor party. Oh well.)  
At this, girls started flocking Trunks and Goten. Trunks tried to run out the door, with no success. He could hardly move an inch. Then Trunks got an idea. He grabbed Goten, and flew above the hundreds of girls.  
All the girls started looking at them in awe. Goten released himself from Trunks' hold, and hovered above the girls next to Trunks. Trunks started speaking in a deep, loud voice. "Now listen to me, women. I know you all love me, but I don't love you. Now fuck off before I destroy all of you!" He looked at Goten. '5. 4. 3. 2. 1.'  
All the girls started screaming and running in different directions. Some girls ended up running into each other and falling down. Trunks and Goten covered their ears from all the seaming, but they were also both cracking up. Some of the hotel personnel just stared.  
-=- 7 pm-=-  
After two boys finished causing havoc in the hotel, they went to a nearby Sushi place. They were just finishing their dinner and were ready to go bar hopping. Goten paid for the bill, and they were on their way.  
They were walking around until they found a decent looking bar. It wasn't too crowded, being that it was a Monday night. They two sat down at the bar and they both ordered beer. They were talking and then the next thing they knew, they were surrounded by women. Trunks looked around. He leaned over to Goten and smirked. "Uh. have you noticed that we're being flocked with women?"  
Goten nodded "Yeah. Oh well. Soon you'll be married and all this shit with women chasing you around will be over."  
Trunks shrugged. He took a swig of beer and then looked at the girls. "If I pay you will you leave me alone?" He asks them.  
One of the girls looked at him and started screaming. "OH MY KAMI! HE ASKED ME A QUESTION!" and then fainted. Trunks sighed. He drank more of the beer. When he finished he hit Goten on the head, signaling that he wanted to go someplace else.  
They left the bar and started looking for a new bar. They soon found one. It looked really classy and the best part was there were no women in it. Not thinking about it possibly being a gay bar, the two walked in.  
-=- Meanwhile, back at the hotel..-=-  
Pan runs into the bathroom and start puking again. She closed the door behind her so her parents didn't have to listen. Videl sighs and decides its time to eat, so she orders room service, getting 2 of everything and something for herself.  
-=- Back to Trunks and Goten -=-  
They sat down at the bar and looked around. All the guys in there were very nicely dressed. They both decided to try something other then beer, so they ordered tequila. Soon, Trunks noticed, that instead of being flocked by women, he was being flocked by men. This made him very uncomfortable. As soon as he had finished his drink, he paid for it and grabs Goten and runs for the door.  
"We're not having much luck with this, are we?" Trunks asked.  
"I kind of agree. Hey! Why don't we go to like a restaurant/bar place. maybe we won't be so flocked by women at one of those?"  
-=- 8:30-=-  
After long searching for one, they found a Chinese restaurant that had a very nice bar. They sat down at a table and ordered lots of dim sum, and Trunks got a couple of drinks.  
"Hey, this is even better then a bar!" Trunks said, half drunk. Goten nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah! We get to eat here too!!!" Goten chimed in.  
-=- 9:30-=-  
The two demi saiyans have almost eaten and drank the restaurant out of business. By this time, Trunks was completely and utterly drunk. He had an idea.  
"I know what we can do!!!!" Trunks yelled, stumbling out of the restaurant.  
"What?" Goten asked, not even half as drunk as Trunks.  
"Let's go see a movie! And I know what movie we should see!!!"  
So the two boys went in search for the movie they were looking for, and found it. "Now we just need to wait here for another 2 hours, and then we can watch it!!!" Trunks said.  
Goten smiled the famous Son smile and scratched the back of his head. "So what's this movie called again?"  
"It's called 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show!" Trunks said with a drunken slur. "It's like the best movie ever! There's singing and dancing and Transvestites! Nothing tops this movie!"  
-=- 11:50 pm-=-  
They had waited patiently the whole time. Goten had also gone and gotten some vodka a couple times so Trunks would stay in his drunken state. All the RHPS people had come, dressed in their outfits. Trunks eagerly stood inline to get in.  
-=- 2 am-=-  
The two demi saiyans lived through Rocky Horror Picture Show. Trunks was getting a little uncontrollable, and so Goten decided it was time to go back to the hotel. Trunks clumsily followed Goten.  
They soon reached the hotel, and Goten accompanied Trunks to his suite. When they got in, Goten saw Gohan and Videl sleeping on the floor. Trunks was ushered into his room, and he took off most of his clothes. Goten left and soon returned with a glass of water for Trunks.  
"You won't be so hung over in the morning if you drink it all." Goten said. Trunks nodded and drank it up. Goten left the room. Trunks turned off the lights and passed out on the bed, next to his Panny. He fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Ok, it was a short chapter. But it was good, right? R&R please! 


	9. In this Diary

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I wish I did.. I don't own the Atari's either  
  
-=- Tuesday, 10 am-=-  
  
Trunks woke up to a loud noise in another room. He moved Pan from lying across his chest to go see what was going on. He heard someone yelling "Take that you monster!"  
  
He found that Gohan was playing with the PS2. "Hi Gohan!" Trunks chirped.  
  
"Hey Trunks! Videl went and ordered breakfast for the four of us. We have a great day planned for us!!!" Gohan said, extra cheery. 'He's never changed. same dork as he always been!'  
  
"I heard that Trunks!" Pan squealed. "My dad is not a dork!"  
  
"Hi sweetie." Gohan said. "I know I'm a dork honey! Anyways, Trunks has been calling me a dork since before you were born, isn't that right Trunks?" Trunks gulped. "Anyways, I wouldn't want to disembowel the love of my one and only daughter's life, would I?" Trunks gulped again.  
  
Videl came in the room. "The room service people said they'd be up soon. Trunks! Pan! You're up!"  
  
"Well before anything, Pan and I have something to discuss with you.." Trunks said. He sat down on the couch and Pan sat down next to him. Gohan and Videl looked at each other, and sat down next to them.  
  
"Well you see mom and dad.." Pan started.  
  
"We've both made some very grown up decisions, and well.." Trunks continued.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Pan finished.  
  
It took them a second to take the words in. Videl screamed in joy. "I'm gonna be a Grandma!!!!! Yeah!!!!"  
  
Gohan was happy too, though not hysterical. He smiled. "That's wonderful, honey! I'm happy for the both of you."  
  
So they ate breakfast together, discussing the wedding. When they were done, they went downstairs to the lobby. There, they met up with Bulma, Vegeta, Bra and Goten.  
  
They decided to go to see the room in the hotel they had for the wedding. When they walked in it, Pan gasped at how huge it was. There were people running in and out of it, and decorations and the such were already being put up. The whole room was white, and around the windows had gold trim. There was a space that looked like it was dedicated to the ceremony. The seats were already set up.  
  
"Trunks! It's so beautiful! This is going to be wonderful!" Pan cried out. Videl, Bra, and Bulma stared in awe. Goten and Gohan looked around, smiling. Trunks looked happy, and Vegeta was smirking. Goten was getting hungry.  
  
"Can we eat now?" Goten whined.  
  
"SHHH! Goten! This is where Trunks and Pan are getting married. We can go get food soon." Bra stated.  
  
"NOOOO! I'm HUNGRY NOW!"  
  
"SHUT UP, BRAT!!!" Vegeta screamed. "I'M HUNGRY AS WELL, BUT I'M NOT COMPLAINING!"  
  
Goten gulped. He backed away from the group slowly. Trunks smirked. "I'm getting hungry again too."  
  
"Trunks! We just ate!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Well I'm still hungry!!"  
  
"Fine! Let's go get a snack then!"  
  
-=- 2 pm, after a 'small' snack-=-  
  
Gohan decided it was time to talk to Trunks. He grabbed Trunks by the arm and pulled him aside.  
  
"What's up, Gohan?"  
  
"Well, let's see. Maybe the fact that you got MY DAUGHTER pregnant, before you two got married, and what was that mark that I saw on her neck! You didn't actually go through with the mating ritual, did you!!?? I know about that, I got that talk from Vegeta, as well, you idiot!! I may have known that you were gonna marry Pan, and I may have even given you my permission to marry her, but that doesn't mean I said that you have permission to have SEX with her before your married!!" At this point, the two demi saiyans were getting looks from the people around them, but Gohan didn't notice. "I told Pan before she left if you lay a finger on her I'd have your head on a platter!! But since you are already mated, I wouldn't want to hurt Pan, so I'll just do this." Gohan punched Trunks in the stomach. Trunks feel back a bit, but stood up. Trunks smirked.  
  
"Shouldn't you be happy though? I mean your daughter, the beautiful, sexy, smart, talented, and did I mention beautiful, Pan, is marrying me! The irresistible, smart, sexy, most eligible bachelor in the world, Trunks Briefs! Not only that, but she's going to bear the heir to the throne, though that doesn't mean to much anymore."  
  
Gohan started cracking up. "I can definitely see the Vegeta in your personality."  
  
"I heard that brat!" Vegeta yelled from across the room.  
  
Trunks walked over to Goten. "I've got an idea Goten!!" Trunks smiled. Goten smiled. Goten understood what he meant by fun. "Bra! Pan! I've got an idea!"  
  
-=- 3pm-=-  
  
The two couples ran off together. They had all gotten into the car that Goten and Bra had rented. Pan turned on the CD player and put in The Atari's "so long, Astoria."  
  
Here in this diary I write you visions of my summer.  
  
It was the best I ever had.  
  
There were choruses and sing-alongs  
  
And that unspoken feeling of knowing that  
  
Right now is all that matters.  
  
They all decided to go to the beach. They pulled the car up onto the sand and blasted the song even louder.  
  
All the nights we stayed up talking  
  
Listening to 80's songs,  
  
And quoting lines from movies that we love.  
  
It still brings a smile to my face.  
  
Pan walked over to Trunks and sat on his lap. She whispered into his ear. "I fart in your general direction!" Trunks started cracking up. Goten had brought a cooler with him. He had cheery coke in it, and passed it around to all of them. They all smiled and laughed together.  
  
I guess when it comes down to it.  
  
Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up.  
  
These are the best days of our lives.  
  
The only things that matter is just following our heart  
  
And eventually you'll finally get it right.  
  
They all looked over at the water. They all stripped down to their bathing suits. They ran into the water and started splashing each other. Each one was truly enjoying his or herself.  
  
Breaking into hotel swimming pools  
  
And wreaking havoc on our world.  
  
Hanging out at Truck stops just to pass the time.  
  
The black top singing me to sleep.  
  
They got out of the water when they were done swimming. They got their clothes on, and continued on driving around. Trunks told Goten to stop at a store. Trunks and Goten got out. The girls were left in the car.  
  
When they got back into the car, Trunks and Goten were loaded with food and fire works. They drove back to the beach at the hotel, and with Trunks' ability as the President of Capsule Corp, he had the beach cleared and set up the fire works.  
  
Lighting fireworks in parking lots  
  
Illuminate the blackest nights.  
  
Cherry cokes underneath the moonlit summer night.  
  
2015 Riverside its time to say goodbye.  
  
Get on the bus, its time to go.  
  
They all started getting sleepy. Trunks picked up Pan and brought her up to the suite. He nuzzled her neck as he put her down on the bed. He had lots of fun. He thought to himself how beautiful she is.  
  
Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up.  
  
These are the best days of our lives.  
  
The only thing that matters is just following your heart  
  
And eventually you'll finally get it right.  
  
I know this one was short, but I promise, the one with the wedding in it will be pretty long. I might do that one in two chapters. Please read the other fiction I'm working on, "What's this life for?" It's an A/U Bulma/Vegeta, and it's definitely gonna end up being a tear jerker. R & R, I'll love you forever if you do! 


	10. Presents

Hawaiian Nights Disclaimer: I own a Goku action figure. uh. that's about it.  
  
-=-Wednesday 1 pm, Trunks and Pan's suite-=-  
Videl, Bulma, Pan, Bra, 18, Chi-Chi and Marron were all huddled in the bedroom of the suite. There were piles and piles and piles of presents. Pan looked in amazement at all the presents. 'These presents are just for the shower! Imagine what the wedding is going to be like!'  
In the kitchen/living room area, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chautzu, Master Roshi, Piccolo and Hercule were all there. Trunks and Goten were playing Tekken Tag, and Vegeta and Goku were cheering them on (A/N: Vegeta was more threatening the anything else). Gohan, Yamcha, Tien, Chautzu and Krillin were reminiscing on the 'old days'. Master Roshi was drinking and looking at of his magazines. Piccolo was about to destroy Hercule from ranting on and on about how he's the world's champion.  
Videl and Bulma walked out of the bedroom on a mission. They snuck into the room where all the guys were. Trunks was being scolded by his father for letting Kakkarot's brat beating him. Unnoticed, Bulma and Videl snuck up behind Trunks and grabbed him from behind. Vegeta just gave them an awkward look and sighed. Trunks was screaming and kicking and brought into the room where Pan and the rest of the female population was. He stared at the presents and gulped.  
"Now Trunks." Bulma started. "You are a part of this too, you know. You need to help Pan open up the presents!" He gulped again. He is very capable of fighting villains, but being surrounded by such a high level of estrogen in such a small area was scarey. He sighed, and sat down next to his soon to be wife.  
Videl handed them both presents. Trunks sighed. This was going to be a very long afternoon.  
-=- 2 pm -=-  
They had opened about half of the presents at this time. Trunks let out a relieved sigh as he heard a knock on the door. Videl got up and opened the door. Goten was there.  
"Can Trunks come and play now?" He asked with sad puppy eyes.  
"No. Trunks and Pan need to open all the presents and then he can come and play."  
"Is there a present for me?"  
"No, but when you and Bra get married, you'll get presents." After saying that, she slammed the door and sighed. She slapped her forehead, 'I can't believe I'm actually related to that idiot.' She went and grabbed another pile of presents and put them in front of the couple.  
Trunks grabbed another present. He tore off the paper to find a clothing box. He opened up the box and blushed. He shoved the top of the box back on and shoved it into Pan's lap. "Uh, Pan, I think this is for you. Anyways, who bought this?"  
Bulma smiled. "I did!" Trunks blushed.  
When Pan saw it, she rolled her eyes. "It is very cute though, Bulma." The she turned to Trunks. "Already thinking about the wedding night, are we?" Trunks blushed again.  
Pan decided right then to take it out of the box. She took out a lavender see through bra, and then a lavender see through thong. Trunks blushed more, and Bulma started laughing. "It matches your hair, Trunks!" Bra said, laughing.  
Then he Pan picked up the next box, which was in the same wrapping paper. She ripped off the paper, and ripped open the box, and started laughing hysterically. She picked up the item in the box which just happened to be the same color lavender except they were boxers. Trunks blushed again and all the other women were laughing.  
-=- 3 pm-=-  
All the presents were finally opened. Trunks made his escape to go back with the guys. When he got out, it was quiet, and all the guys were staring at him. Everyone except Goku and Goten, who were completely oblivious to what was going on, started laughing at him. He shrugged.  
"I'm hungry." He said, knowing that would get Goten and Goku to bud in.  
"Yeah! Me too! Lets go get food!" Goten and Goku said at the same time. All the guys started piling out of the room and onto the elevator until.  
"Oh no you don't Goku! You need to help us clean up! Same thing with you, Goten! Anyways, if you just wait another hour, we have reservations at a restaurant that has lots of steak.." Goku spun his head around at the word steak and started drooling. Chi-Chi lead him into the bedroom so he would help clean up.  
Videl grabbed Gohan at this time so he would do work as well. Then Bulma walked over to Vegeta whispered something in his ear. He smirked, and went along with the others. Tien, Yamcha, Chautzu, Master Roshi, Piccolo and Hercule just sat down in the living room again. 18 just gave Krillin a look, and he ran off with the guys to clean up. Then Pan came to Trunks with something behind her back and smiled.  
"Oh Trunksie-poo. will you go and help clean up?" Trunks shook his head no. Then Pan revealed what was behind her back, a brand new frying pan. Trunks gulped and ran off to help. Pan smiled, happy with herself.  
-=- 8 pm-=-  
Dinner was over. Trunks and Pan went up to their room after saying good night to everyone. 'Tomorrow is going to be a busy day' Pan thought. Tomorrow was the day before the wedding, so that meant she had to get the dress, hide it from Trunks, go to the wedding rehearsal and rehearsal dinner, and then she got to sleep in her parent's room for that night.  
Pan undressed and got into the bed, and she pulled out the book she was reading. Trunks sighed. He got undressed as well. They had decided to go to bed early since tomorrow was going to be harsh on the both of them. He laid down next to her, and put his chin on her shoulder and hand on her womb. He smiled at her and kissed her neck.  
Pan put her book down so she could snuggle more with Trunks. She turned out the lights and put her arms around Trunks. "I love you Trunks!"  
"I love you too, Pan."  
  
I know, it was a pretty short chapter. I kind of got writers block. Oh well. Next chapter will be up by Sunday, maybe. 


	11. The Day Before

Hawaiian Nights Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Chapter 10- there is a lemon  
  
-=- 10 am, Thursday -=-  
Pan awoke to the phone ringing. Trunks was almost completely on top of her, so she shoved him off of herself, jumped out of bed and got the phone. "Hello?" She asked, half asleep.  
"Pan honey, how about having breakfast with your Dad and I today?"  
"Ok mom. I'll be at you room in an hour. Can I bring Trunks?"  
"Yeah, but only for breakfast. After that we must go pick up the dress."  
"Oh yeah! Can we keep that in your room?"  
"Yeah, anyways, you're staying here tonight, remember? You can't see Trunks tomorrow until the ceremony."  
"Ok, well we'll see you there in an hour, Mom. Bye bye."  
Pan hung up the phone and went back to the bed. Trunks was still sleeping. She stood next to the bed and grinned. She grabbed his arm and started pulling. He started sliding off the bed, and then hit the ground.  
But he slept through the fall. Pan then stratled his chest. He still slept. She moved her head towards his ear and then screamed, "TRUNKS IF YOU DON"T ET UP I WONT MARRY YOU!"  
Trunks shot up, looking confused, as Pan giggled, falling down onto his lap. Trunks saw Pan giggling and put his arm around her waist.  
"Morning, honey." He grumbled.  
"Trunksie-poo. We're got to meet my Parents in an hour for breakfast. We have to take showers."  
Trunks then stood up, which made Pan fall off of him. He grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder and started walking to the bathroom. When they got there, Trunks put her down and turned on the shower so it was really hot. They got into the shower together.  
Pan got the shampoo and started washing his hair, while he got a bar of soap and started washing her body. When he got down below, he started rubbing her womanhood. She stopped washing his hair and moaned at his touch. She put one of her arms on his shoulder and leaned against the wall to keep balance.  
He withdrew his hand, and then replaced it with his manhood. He started thrusting slowly, and she moaned softly, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He started going faster and faster, and she wanted to cry out.  
-Trunks, you know I love you, but we need to finish and get dressed, my parents are expecting us soon.-  
-Just let me finish.-  
-Ok, but hurry up-  
So Trunks let out a grunt and started going faster, until he finally reached his limit. He let out a loud moan and released his seed inside of her. He pulled out and kissed her cheek. He turned the water off, and smiled at her.  
He held her closer and let out a burst of ki, to dry them off quick. They ran out of the bathroom and started rummaging through their clothes. Pan found black jeans, black doc martens, stripy toe socks, a matching lacey bra and boy shorts set, and a black t-shirt that had a gothicy looking faerie on it.  
Trunks found black boxers, black shorts, a black Linkin Park shirt and a black Capsule Corps hoodie. He put his clothes on and looked at Pan.  
-You look amazing- He smiled  
-Not to shabby yourself-  
They walked out of the suit arm-in-arm. They walked into the elevator. The elevator man said, "What floor?"  
Pan smiled, "12, please."  
Pan smiled at Trunks and he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her, and stuck his head in the crook of her neck, and kissed her. Pan giggled, and the elevator man just sighed.  
"This is floor 12."  
"Thank you!" The two love birds said walking out.  
"Ok, Trunks. We're looking for room 12-27." Pan looked for a sign that had which directions the rooms were in. Trunks found a sign.  
"I guess we go that way." He said pointing to the left, and shrugged.  
They started walking down the hall, and finally found the room. Trunks was about to knock on the door, but he heard some moaning coming from the other side. He gulped, and hoped that Pan didn't hear. But she did.  
"OH yucky!" She cried out.  
Trunks sighed and knocked on the door. They heard muffled whispers, and about 5 minutes later, the door opened, and Videl and Gohan came out of the room. Pan hugged her mom, and then her dad.  
"Hey sweetie" Gohan said. Trunks stomach let out a growl, and everyone laughed. "I think its time we got to the eating, don't you agree, Trunks?"  
Trunks let out a nervous laugh, and they all went back to the elevator. They waited. Then an elevator came, which had Vegeta, Bulma, Bra and Goten in it. They piled in, almost squishing the elevator man.  
"Lobby, please." Trunks said, then turned to his Mom and Dad. "Hi mom! Hi dad!"  
"Hi Trunks. Where are you going?" Bulma asked, as Vegeta grunted.  
"We're getting breakfast, but its probably a little late for that. its almost 11:30. I think I'm gonna end up eating Lunch food instead." He shrugged.  
"Oh! That's what we're doing as well! We're going to that all you can eat buffet place in the lobby."  
Gohan chimed in "We're going there as well! Let's get a table together!"  
Bulma smiled. "Ok, and how about I pay for you guys?"  
"No, you don't have to do that Bulma. That's why we chose that place, because its cheap and there's enough food to feed like my dad 6 times." Everyone except Vegeta chuckled, and he just smirked.  
They all got off the elevator and piled into the buffet. Bulma went to talk to the manager, just so he wouldn't freak out at the amount that Pan, Trunks, Goten, Bra, Gohan, and Vegeta ate.  
Then the Saiyans started to attack the food.  
-=- 2 hours and several hundred plates later -=-  
Bulma sighed as she got up to pay for everyone. But Gohan got up and ran to the cashier. He paid for everyone, and smiled at Bulma. Bulma shook her head and shrugged.  
Videl stood up and walked over to Gohan. Pan leaned over and kissed Trunks on the cheek. "My parents and I are going to pick up the dress. I'll see you later." She whispered to him. "Hey, Bra! Do you want to come with us? "  
Bra nodded yes, as she jumped out of her chair and walked to Pan's parents with Pan. They left the hotel and started walking to the dress shop.  
-=- 45 minutes later-=-  
They all arrived at the dress shop. Pan smiled as she grabbed her mom's hand and walked into the door.  
The out popped a familiar face. Liza smiled and waved at Pan. "Your dress is all ready, Miss Son!" Liza dropped what she was doing and nearly trampled over her customers as she ran to them. Gohan sweat dropped and backed into the corner, wondering how anyone could be so energetic.  
"Liza, this is my mom, Videl, and that's my dad, Gohan." Pan said. Liza grabbed Videl's hand and started shaking it ferociously.  
"It's an honor to meet you, Videl. Can I call you Videl? I'm a big fan of your father, Videl. It's such an honor to have made the wedding dress for Hercule's granddaughter!"  
Videl sighed, and just smiled and nodded. The she thought of something. "Would you like to meet my dad? He's in Honolulu right now. I could call him and ask him to come here, if you want?"  
Liza lit up and nodded her head furiously. As Videl called her dad, Liza went over to Gohan, who was still in the corner. She stuck her hand out and smiled. "Hi, I'm Liza! How are you. wait hold on a second."  
Liza ran off to the back room and started yelling. "Maria! Miss Son is here for her dress and tiara! Get it ready, now!!!" Then she ran back to Gohan, and smiled.  
About 20 minutes later, Hercule showed, and let out a cry. "Hey Videl! I'm he-re. What did ya need me for?" He saw Videl, Pan, Bra and Gohan admiring the dress. "Hey, Pan? Is that you're dress! It's beautiful! You'll look wonderful in it tomorrow"  
At the sound of Hercule's voice, Liza came out and jumped on Hercule. "Oh Hercule! I'm your biggest fan! I love you! I LOVE YOU!!!"  
Hercule jumped back and smiled. "I know! I'm amazing!"  
"Can I have your autograph???" Liza asked.  
"Yeah, get something for me to sign." Liza ran off to go hunt something down for him to autograph.  
He walked over to his daughter and smiled. "How are you, honey?" She smiled and nodded. He looked at Pan. "I'm so happy for you, Pan!"  
Liza came running out with a piece of paper and a marker. She nearly pounced on Hercule. She handed the things to him, and he signed it.  
Then he smiled and asked Pan, "Did you already pay for the dress, Pan?" Pan shook her head no. "I'll pay for it." He responded, and smiled. Gohan was about to say something, but Videl covered his mouth. She smiled at Gohan and he shrugged.  
Hercule took out his check book. He asked Liza hhow much it was. Liza went behind the desk and totaled it up on he computer. "It comes to $10,566.63." Hercule wrote a check and then gave it to Liza. She smiled and thanked him.  
Gohan picked up the dress, while Bra picked up the box with the tiara in it. They group left the store. Hercule had a limmo waiting out side, and everyone piled in and they were driven back to the hotel.  
In the car, Bra called Trunks on her cell phone. It rang a couple times until he finally picked up. "Hey Bra, what do you want?" He asked.  
"Are you in the lobby?" She asked.  
"No, I'm in my room." He answered.  
"Ok, well don't go down into the lobby, we're gonna be bringing Pan's dress through there and you're not allowed to see it, ok?"  
"Ok. I wont go down."  
"See you later."  
"Bye"  
-=- 10 minutes later -=-  
The limmo drove into the circle in front of the hotel. The gang all piled out of the car. Videl and Pan walked in first, making sure that Trunks wasn't there. Pan waved for Gohan and Bra to follow. Hercule just walked in and went to his room.  
The four quickly made their way across the lobby to get to the elevator. They ran into the elevator. They went to the 12th floor and went to Gohan and Videl's room. They hung the dress on the bathroom door.  
Pan smiled at her parents and gave them hugs. "I'll see you at the rehearsal, ok?" Bra grabbed Pan's arm and they went up to the suite.  
They found Trunks and Goten talking and drinking in the room with the big tv. Pan smiled at Trunks. "How are you, hun?" Trunks asked.  
Pan smiled. "Good, but we need to start getting ready! The rehearsal is in less then 2 hours!"  
"Ok, well, I don't take that long to get ready and neither does Goten, but I guess you guys do." Trunks answered.  
Bra nodded and then grabbed Pan's arm. She ran into the room with Pan.  
-=- 1 1/2 hours later -=-  
Pan and Bra emerged from the room. Pan was wearing a black silk mandarin style dress. She had purple lip gloss, dark purple eye shadow, and black eye liner on. Her hair was in a bun.  
Bra was wearing a red dress that was in a similar style. Her hair was in a pony tail. She had red lip gloss, red eye shadow and clack eyeliner on.  
Trunks was amazed. His draw nearly dropped out of his mouth. He was wearing a blue suit. His shirt was white, and the tie was black silk. Goten was wearing a black sweater, and black jeans.  
Pan ran up to Trunks and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They walked out of the room arm-in-arm.  
-=-10 minutes later -=-  
The group had made it to the room where the wedding was going to be. Pan sighed at its beauty. She had seen it before, but now it was almost fully decorated. It just needed the flowers.  
There were several hundred white chairs set up. There was a red ribbon on the first chair of every row. In front of the chairs was a wooden stand. On the post for it, rose vines were carved into it.  
On the other side of the room, lots of circular tables that like 6 chairs around each of them were set up. They all had red table clothes, and 3 candle in the middle. There was a big, long table in front of the dance floor. There were 8 chairs set up at it. It had a dark red table cloth on it. Candles were all over it.  
Then she looked at the dance floor. It was wooden and shiny. Behind it was a small stage with all sorts of music equipment on it.  
The others had started coming in. Bulma and Vegeta walked in together, and Gohan and Videl soon followed them. Goku and Chi-Chi came in a little later. Then Dr. and Mrs. Briefs came in. They were followed bye Master Roshi, Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu. Then 18, Krillin and Marron came in.  
Everyone they had invited to the rehearsal had come in. Dr. Briefs went to the front of the chairs and smiled. "Let's get this thing over with!"  
Everyone who wasn't apart of the wedding went and sat down in the chairs. Goten walked Bulma down the aisle, and then Vegeta followed them. The he walked Videl down the aisle. He ran to the back. He got in front of Trunks and they walked down the aisle together, Trunks behind Goten. Trunks went up to his spot and smiled.  
Bra started walking down the aisle slowly. She pretended to be holding a bouquet. She took her spot at the end of the aisle. The Gohan and Pan started walking down the aisle. Everyone stood up and Pan blushed. She reminded herself it was only a rehearsal. At the end of the aisle, Gohan gave her a kiss and sat down. She took her place next to Trunks. Dr. Briefs started speaking.  
"Dearly beloved, yada, yada, yada." He fumbled through his note cards. "Now Trunks, do you take Pan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do."  
"And Pan, same question, except reversed?"  
"I do"  
"Now get your rings." Goten pretended to give Trunks a ring, and Bra the same for Pan.  
"Now Trunks, take Pan's hand and say, "I, Trunks, promise to love and to cherish, to serve and to help, through sickness and wealth, till death do we part."  
Trunks repeats it, and pretends to put the ring on Pan's finger. Then Dr. Briefs turn to Pan.  
"Same thing, except your name instead of Trunks'"  
Pan says it, and pretends to put the ring on his hand."  
"I know pronounce you man and wife. Pucker up."  
Trunks shrugs and leans over and kisses Pan. They get some clapping and some whistling. They both blush, and walk down the aisle arm-in-arm. Goten and Bra followed. Then the parents. They all sighed. The Goku's stomach rumbled. They all walked in a group to the restaurant where they were having the dinner.  
-=- 4o minutes later -=-  
They were all sitting at table. Bra whispered something to Goten, and he got up. He yelled to get everyone's attention. He smiled and then started speaking. "Bra told me I should say my toast now to practice so here it is!" He fumbled around with something in his pocket, and took out a piece of paper. "Ok. I've known both of these people since before they knew each other. They are both great people. I never would of thought that they would get married though. But they are." Trunks slapped his head. "So, I hope they'll be together for a long, long time. Anyways, weddings are fun. You get to eat a lot of good food and there is beer!" Trunks shook his head and sighed. "Anyways, these two weren't meant to be together, I guess, and they'll be happy!" He sat down happily, and Trunks tried not to yell at Goten. He was his best friend, after all.  
After everyone was finished eating, Trunks and Pan stood up and looked at each other. Trunks started speaking. "Tomorrow is a very special day for us. I am glad all of you are here to join us. Thank you very much for coming and we will be excited to see you tomorrow." Pan smiled.  
-I think we have to go our separate ways now- -I know Pan- Pam sighed. She leaned over and kissed Trunks. "Goodnight, Trunks." "Night, Pan." Trunks walked off to the suite, while Pan walked off with her Parents to their room. She was really nervous. 'I'm getting married tomorrow. This has all happened so fast. But I love him, and he loves me. At least I think he does.' She sighed. Her mother had turned the bath water on and the tub was almost ready for her. There were bubbles in it. Her mom left her and she closed and locked the door. She took off her dress and sat down in the tub. She sighed and started daydreaming about what would happen tomorrow.  
  
Oh. My. God. That took 3 hours to write!!! Please review, for my sake!!! PLEASE! 


	12. WalkieTalkie fun before Weddings

Hawaiian Nights  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. but I wish I could.  
  
-=-8:00 am, Friday morning-=-  
  
Pan woke up to her father's gentle voice. "Panny! Wake up!" Pan grunted and then realized what day it is.  
"Daddy! I'm getting married today!!!" She grinned.  
"I know. I know. But you gotta get up and eat or else you wont have any energy to go through today." Gohan replied.  
"Ok daddy." Pan replied. She hopped out of bed and ran into the bathroom where Videl was. "Hi mom!!" Pan nearly yelled.  
"Well, aren't we Miss Energetic today?" Videl said, laughing.  
"Mom, I'm hungry. I don't think Trunks is up yet. Can we go to the all you can eat place for breakfast?"  
"Ok honey. Just let me fini."  
"Mom, I'm gonna call Bra and see if she's up and then we can have her and Uncle Goten come with us to breakfast and then afterwards Bra can come back here with us and then I can get dressed and we can do all the crap that we do before the wedding?!"  
Videl laughed. "Yes that's fine sweetie, just don't talk like that all day."  
Pan smiled. "Ok, I'll go call Bra." Pan ran to the phone, and called Bra.  
"Uh. hello?" Goten said half asleep on the phone.  
"Goten its me, Pan. Get Bra and your lazy asses up so that we can go eat and then do our thing. ok?"  
"Ok. where are we eating and when?"  
"In about 15 minutes at the all you can eat place."  
"Ok, we'll see you then. Bye." Pan hung up the phone.  
Pan put on jeans and then a black t-shirt. She waited for her dad to get out of the bathroom and then started jumping up and down chanting. "It's time to go!"  
Gohan smiled at his daughter's energy. The 3 left the room and walked down the stairs to get to the lobby where the restaurant was. Outside of the restaurant Bra and Goten were waiting. Pan ran up to them and nearly pounced on Bra. "BRA! I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!!"  
Bra hugged her friend and smiled. "I know. lets eat first and then you can go crazy. ok?"  
Pan shrugged. They entered the restaurant and they all sat at a table. Goten, Pan, Gohan, and Bra all ran to the buffet while Videl sat at the table and ordered stuff to drink for everyone. Pan came back with 2 comepletly full plates, Bra with one, and Gohan and Goten both had 3 each.  
Videl sighed and went to go get her food. She returned with one plate and laughed at the sight of the four demi-saiyans stuffing their faces.  
  
-=-9:30 am-=-  
  
Gohan paid the bill as they all exited the restaurant. Bra returned with Pan, Gohan and Videl. But Goten had his own mission of waking up Trunks. He went to the elevator and went up to Trunks's floor. He walked up to the door and checked to see if it was open. It was, so he let himself in. He walked into the bedroom, where Trunks was sprawled out over the bed. Goten tip-toed over to the bed, and then jumped on it, which caused Trunks to bounce off of it.  
Trunks hopped on his feet and looked around to see Goten on his bed. He looked at Goten with a wondering look. "Why the hell did you do that?"  
Goten shrugged. "It was time for you to wake up." Trunks slapped his forehead. 'Why does my best friend have to be an idiot?' He thought  
"Have you seen Panny yet?"  
"Yeah. She's really happy. She's like glowing. But you need to get up and eat and stuff. Pan is at her room so we can go eat if you want. I can always go for a second breakfast, you know." Goten smiled, and Trunks laughed.  
"Let me just get dressed first."  
  
-=- Back at Gohan and Videls room-=-  
"Ok sweetie. The wedding is at 4. We need to start getting ready. Its time we go to the make up and hair place. Bulma is meeting us there." Videl said to Pan.  
"Wait a second, before you go lemme just make sure we don't bump into Trunks and Goten." Bra said, as she pulled out a walkie-talkie, and started talking into it. "Hey Goten, its me"  
After a minute, she finally got a response. "Yeah?"  
"Have you left the room yet?"  
"No, I'm waiting for Trunks to get dressed."  
"Ok, well we're leaving now and I'll talk to you again when the cost is clear, so don't leave the room until I say, ok?"  
"Got it."  
Bra put the walkie-talkie back in her pocket, and the girls made their way out of the room, leaving Gohan, and Gohan left to go to his soon to be son-in-law's room.  
Gohan arrived at Trunks' room. He casually walked in to find Trunks and Goten wrestling on the floor. He sighed. "GOTEN! TRUNKS! GET UP NOW! TRUNKS CANT HAVE ANY BRUISES ON HIM TODAY!"  
Trunks and Goten jumped at Gohan's yelling. They looked at him and stopped and stood up. Trunks had decided earlier that he wanted room service, and right after they had stopped fighting, A guy came in with a cart full of food. He put all the food on the table and Trunks started chowing down. He finished everything in about 10 minutes.  
They all decided that it was time train, but they needed to do it so they wouldn't be exhausted by the time they needed to get ready. They went to the exersize room. Trunks got on a rowing machine, and Goten and Gohan went to lift weights.  
-=-10:30, just arriving at the hair place-=-  
Bra, Pan, and Videl got out of the limmo that Hercule had paid for. The sign on the place said "Judy's". Bulma was waiting outside, and she smiled at her daughter, soon to be daughter-in-law, and soon to be daughter- in-law's mom. She greeted them with hugs, and they all entered Judy's. A tall, white woman was at the desk. "Ms. Briefs! It's such a pleasure to have you here. We're ready to take you now." The group of four followed the woman, and they were lead into a pretty big room where there were several place's to sit for them to get their hair cut.  
"Who's the one getting married?" The woman asked. Pan raised her hand and smiled the famous son grin.  
"I am."  
"You can have you're hair done first. I'm assuming you are the maid of honor?" She asked, pointing to Bra, who nodded yes. "You stay with her and I'll take the mother's back here to get their nails done."  
Pan sat down in the chair, and a man came and brought a chair for Bra to sit in and offered them some coffee. They both gladly accepted it, and after that another man came who was the hair stylist.  
"Hello! My name is Louis, and I'll be your hair stylist. How would you like it done?" Pan smiled.  
"Can you put it in a tight bun, except for like a few strands in front which should be curled?" Pan asked, smiling.  
"That's easy! Would you like me to put some baby's breath in it as well?" Pan smiled and nodded.  
After 45 minutes, Pan looked in the mirror to see that her hair was done. Pan got out of the seat and smiled. "Thank you, Louis."  
"No problem. Congratulations!"  
"Thank you. Bra. you get your hair done now and I'm gonna go get my nails done." Pan said as she walked off. She found the two mothers gossiping in another room where they were getting their fingernails done. Their nails were being dried, and Pan walked over to where she was going to choose her color. She chose a soft pink for her fingernails and a baby blue for her toe nails. She sat down on one of the things to get her toenails done.  
A lady came over and started doing her toenails. After about 5 minutes, Bulma and Videl walked over to her. They were both in tears. Videl talked first. "My little Panny! She's all grown up now! She's getting married!!"  
"I know! My little Trunksy! I always knew it would be you, Pan!" The two mothers cried and gave each other hugs, while Pan just rolled her eyes.  
"Mo-om! Really! It's nothing to cry about!"  
"But Panny! You know this is so strange. You just graduated high school 2 weeks ago and you're getting married today! I'm aloud to cry!"  
"Ok, whatever, mom." Pan said. In her heart she was truly excited, and anxious, and scared, but happy all at the same time. Her mom and Bulma went off and they went to get their hair cut.  
-=- 30 minutes later-=-  
Bra was almost finished getting her nails done. Pan was finished. She was sitting in a chair reading a magazine. Bra's hair was puffy, and had a barrette on the left side. It was simple but very pretty. Bulma walked in and took a seat next to Pan. She smiled at Pan and touched her shoulder. Bulma had her hair put back in a simple, loose bun. Bra's nails were done and all she had to do was wait for them to dry.  
About 20 minutes later Videl came into the room. They were all finished. Videl looked at her watch. "Oh! The limmo should already be here. its time to go eat lunch, girls." Bulma paid at the desk and they all piled into the limmo. The limmo took them back to the hotel as Bra pulled out her walkie-talkie.  
"Hey Goten! Where are you guys?" After a minute Goten responded.  
"We're at the excersize room, where are you guys?"  
"We're gonna be walking in the hotel in about 5 minutes. We're eating lunch in the lobby, so don't go there until I say its ok, Got it?"  
"Yeah."  
The limmo pulled up to the hotel and they walked into a café in the lobby. They saw 18, Krillin, and Marron sitting at a table and they joined them.  
"Oh Pan! You look great! Are you getting nervous?" Marron said.  
"Thanks! Yeah I am getting nervous."  
"You are so lucky! I wish I was getting married!"  
"You will someday." 18 said.  
-=- With the boy's-=-  
Trunks was getting hungry again. So was Goten. Goten complained to Gohan. "I have an idea!" Gohan said. "Ask where they are in the lobby, Goten?"  
"How?" Gohan slapped his forehead and grabbed the walkie-talkie out of Goten's pocket.  
"Oh yeah!" He said. "Hey Bra! Where are you guys in the lobby?"  
After about 30 seconds Bra answered. "We're in the café, why?"  
"Gohan wanted to know, here. I'll put him on." And he handed Gohan the walkie-talkie.  
"Bra. can you guys see the elevator from where you are sitting?" Bra looked out the window of the café. She could see the elevator.  
"Yeah, I can."  
"Ok, take Pan to the bathroom right now. We're gonna make a mad dash to the elevator and go to Trunks' room to eat, ok?"  
"Got it. Tell me when the elevator door closes."  
"Ok."  
-=- back to the girls-=-  
Bra grabbed Pan's arm and ran into the bathroom, holding the walkie- talkie in her other hand. Pan gave her a confused look. "Bra. why'd you run me into the bathroom?"  
"Because the boys are going to the elevator and Trunks could've seen you from where we sat. We're in here until."  
"Hey Bra!" Gohan's voice said over the walkie-talkie. "We're in the elevator."  
"Ok!"  
Bra pulled her back out of the bathroom and they got strange looks form the others. Bra shrugged. When they were done, Bra, Pan, Bulma, and Videl went back to Videl's room. It was about 1. Three more hours left.  
The heard a knock on the door. Videl got it, and Hercule, Goku and Chi-Chi were standing at it. Videl opened it and they all rushed to Pan.  
"Oh hunny! We're so happy for you!" Chi-Chi said.  
"Yeah Pan! This is great!" Hercule added.  
Goku just patted her on the head. He smiled at Pan and then gave her a hug. "I'm so happy for you Pan! This is so great! I mean, I can tell you about what happened at my wedding and on the wedding night, man! That was." Chi-Chi got out her mysteriously hidden frying pan and bonked Goku on the head.  
"That's not something she need's to hear, Goku! Really!"  
Pan laughed at her Grandpa Goku. 'He may not be the smartest person in the world, but he sure is the nicest.'  
After a couple minutes, the make-up lady came up to the room and the men were shooed out. It was time for the women to start getting ready.  
-=- about an hour later, in Trunks' room-=-  
It was 2 o'clock. Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Hercule were all in the suite. Vegeta was giving Trunks a lecture on how he was getting soft, while Gohan was helping Goten put the bow tie on, and Goku and Hercule were talking about the "good old times".  
Goten finished getting the bow tie on and he took out his walkie- talkie. "Hey Bra! We're about to go down to the waiting room. Are you still in the room?"  
"Yeah! You guys go down. Trunks can wander where he wants to now, well, obviously not here, but we will tell you when we are going down. Ok?"  
"Got it!"  
All the men started walking out of the room and got on the elevator. Trunks had a black tux on. Goten and Gohan's were also black. Goku was wearing a black suit, Vegeta was wearing a dark blue suit and Hercule was wearing a lime green suit. They all piled into the elevator. The elevator man gulped, as he was surrounded by 5 huge, muscular but nice looking men, and one short, muscular but evil looking man.  
They got off the elevator and made their way to where the wedding was being held. They entered the room and it looked like it was the same as the previous day, except with lots of flowers. Goku sniffed the air and looked excited. "Food!!!" He shouted as he was about to run in the direction of it, but Gohan grabbed his arm.  
"Dad, I know you're hungry, but you need to save the food for after the ceremony, ok?"  
Goku gave Gohan a sad look and sighed. "Ok."  
-=-20 minutes later-=-  
The photographer showed up at Videl's room a little while ago. They were taking picture's of everyone getting their make-up done, and then everyone getting dressed, and then of Pan brushing her teeth. Pan was about to get ready, when she remembered something.  
"Mom! I have some thing new and something blue and something borrowed! I need something old!"  
Videl thought for a second. She looked at the necklace that Pan had laid out. "I gave you that necklace! And you know what? The necklace has been handed down through our family for generations! That's something old!"  
Pan started speaking a mile a minute. "Ok mom thanks! I was getting nervous! Because my dress is new, my toe nails and underware are blue, and I'm borrowing the sandals from Bra! So now I have everything, and I didn't even know it. You know what? I'm really really nervous mom! Can you tell?"  
"Yeah Pan, but its ok! In about an hour and a half, you'll be super nervous, and then you'll see Trunks, and everything will be perfect. You know he loves you and everything will be absolutely perfect. It's like time will stop the moment you start walking down the aisle, and the next thing you know, you'll be walking the other way with Trunks, arm-in-arm, happily married!! Oh, my baby girl is growing up!!!!" Videl started sobbing.  
Bulma put her hand on Videl's back. "Pan, I'm going to go visit Trunks now. Bra has the walkie-talkie if you need me."  
Bulma walked out, and she was followed by the photographers, who wanted to get pictures of the men.  
-=-Half an hour later -=-  
It was 2:50. Pan's make up was done and it was time to put the dress on. Videl took the dress out of its bag. She held it as Bra held her hand so Pan could step into it. Pan sat down on the bed, and Bra ran behind her and zipped it up and started buttoning the buttons. It took her 20 minutes, but she did it. Videl grabbed the white sandals and put them on her feet. Bra put the tiara on Pan's head, and Videl marveled.  
The other two women quickly got their dresses on. Bra had a aqua gown. It was a plain, strapless dress that had a matching shawl. Videl had a plain black spaghetti strap dress that had a matching shawl.  
Bra took her aqua hand bag and took her walkie-talkie out of it. "Hey Goten!"  
"Yeah, Bra?"  
"We're coming down now, so get Trunks into the room!"  
"Ok."  
Bra paused a second. "Are you in it yet?"  
"Well, only me, your mom, Trunks, and my dad are here. Is that ok?"  
"Yeah!"  
The women walked into the elevator. The same elevator man was in it, and smiled. Now he understood why all those men were there dressed so nicely. When they reached the bottom, they all walked into the women's lounge. The flowers were waiting there for them. Pan's bouquet had white roses, lilies, baby's breath and lots of green. It was tied together by several white, lacey ribbons. Bra's had several red roses and babies breath, and was tied together by several red ribbons.  
There were 2 corsage's, both had a single red rose, and a green leaf. Videl took hers and smiled as she put it on her wrist. Pan sat down. Bra heard a knock on the door, and Marron, 18, Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goku were all standing outside. Bra sighed. "Only Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goku can come in. You guys will get to talk to her later." The three walked in, and Gohan smiled as he saw his daughter.  
"Pan! You look so amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Chi-Chi and Goku smiled.  
"We just wanted to stop by and say hi. We'll see you later, hunny. Good luck and don't be nervous!"  
Pan sighed. She looked at her dad and was starting to tear up. "Daddy."  
"Don't worry pan. He loves you more then anything. You know that. Everything's going to be ok, sweetie."  
Pan stood up and walked quickly towards her dad and gave him a hug.Videl came over and gave her a hug, too. They stood their and they were all happy. Bra scratched her head and shrugged. "Pan, I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm just gonna check on Trunks and see that he hasn't done anything stupid."  
Bra walked across the huge room where there were crowds of people. She finally got over to the boys' room. She knocked, and Goten came. She gave Goten a quick kiss on the cheek. "I need to make sure Trunks is ok." Goten opened the door. Trunks was sitting on the couch, holding a can of coke. Bulma was sitting next to him, crying. Vegeta was standing in a corner, smirking.  
"Dad!" Bra started. "You know you can be supportive of Trunks. It is his wedding day. We do all know that you care about him!"  
"Hmph." Vegeta said. Bra shrugged.  
"Hey, big brother. You ready? Pan's looking good! She's a bit nervous, but she's ok!"  
"Well, I'll soon see her! I'm ready for this."  
"Ok, well I need to get back to Pan. I'll see you soon Trunks." Bra left the room, and made her way back to Pan's. She walked in, and Pan looked a lot better. Bra smiled.  
"Pan, Trunks looks great. Almost everyone is in their seat. Videl, I think its time for you to go out there." Videl nodded, and left.  
Bulma came into the room. "It's about that time, Bra. You need to go out. I'm sitting down, now. Gohan, in about 2 minutes, it will be time for you to walk Pan down the aisle."  
With that, Gohan and Pan were left. Pan gave her father one last hug and smiled. She was glowing.  
  
Hahahahah! I'm stopping there! You'll just have to wait! R & R. Love ya! 


End file.
